Red Carpet Material!
by Nightrxy
Summary: "You and I both know that thousands of girls would kill to be in your position,right?" Jack asked. Elsa scoffed. When she's the next CEO of Winter Corps, she's far from interested in Jackson Overland, none other than Mr.Popular. A teen-sensation who seems to have fallen into a trance by a slap meant to teach him a lesson. He's melted the hearts of millions.Every heart but Elsa's.
1. Trance

**Summary :**

What happens when modern Elsa Winters — a famous teenage girl juggling the business world for Winter Corporations, who isn't interested in anything related to celebrities…meets Jackson Overland – The biggest celebrity with a voice that melted the hearts of thousands of girls. Well, every girl but Elsa. What will a slap do to him? Well, he got stuck in a trance. A trance that made it his mission to capture the heart of .

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. Nope. Sigh-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa Winters<strong>

The sun was just about to set as Elsa could see the gradients of red,yellow,orange and the dark black start to appear. It was 6pm and she was in her black limo on her way home from work, she was a CEO in training since she was the next heir to Winter Corps. Well, you wouldn't really call her rich or anything… it's not like Winter Corps _wasn't the best_ company in the whole world but… It practically was better than google right now. Elsa decided to sort out her schedule tomorrow after finishing school, knowing her parents would ask her to go run an errand for the company. Then her phone in her right pocket of her Armani jeans started buzzing and making beep beep noises. Elsa flipped her hair and smiled. It was Anna texting her something about eggs..? Oh no, this _can't_ be good…

_Hey Elsa, it's Anna um! Could you drop by the grocery store?/And get some fresh bread, cheese and eggs? And chocolate! Yum I love chocolate!11!and milk! Fortomorrow! It's the big day after all!_

_Love Anna._

Elsa clicked the top button of her white iPhone which had snowflakes on its new casing; and tapped the iTunes icon. She put on her baby blue earphones and started choosing songs to play as she was on her way to Arendelle Mall to get the groceries. Her eyes cringed at the Top 10 Songs on iTunes as the top 2 slots were filled with Jackson Overland's new 'hit' singles from his new album Frostbite.

She nearly gagged at the title of his new songs :

'Hurt Before' and 'Smoothly Done'.

What the heck was up with his new titles? But she didn't care. Unlike all the girls in her high school, Arendelle High's female population was full of Jackson Overland's fangirls, known as the – Froz..? Elsa didn't even know what their fandom name was.

She didn't have time for that. When you're preparing to become CEO of the _bigges_t company in the world - you kinda forget about all the unnecessary distractions such as Jackson Overland. It might seemed like she was spoiled with all her high class brands- but no. She _earned_ them. She worked harder than any average high school girl, meeting with very big business man in high prioritized meetings. Attending conferences, following her parent's all around the world to create a new deal, hiring new employees that would past the company standards… all at the age of 17.

"Pfft… If only life was that easy Overland." Whispered Elsa. She hugged her Gucci white sweater and scanned where they were.

"Mr.T could you stop at Arandelle mall, I need to go buy some groceries for Anna.." Elsa said to her driver and bodyguard.

She scratched her head thinking when she'll finally find the one for her as she arrived to Arendelle Mall, apparently Anna's favorite place to buy groceries was French Market.

Once she arrived to the main Lobby, she was greeted by everyone working there with smiles and respect.

"Hello !"

"Lovely sweater you have on !"

"Have a good day !"

Elsa blushed at everything they said, I guess this is what you get when you're the next heir to Winter corps. She gave them a simple smile and stepped out of her Limo.

"Will you be needing an escort as you go buy the um….. groceries?" Mr.T asked from the front seat adjusting his black sunglasses.

"Wait will you be going home alone or having me on standby?"

"Nah I'm good, thanks…though! Our residence isn't that far so I guess I'll go on my own Mr.T!" Elsa said and headed to the grand lobby and headed for French Market. Her black Leather Ankle Boot from Autograph(M&S) clicked and clacked on the floors of Arendelle mall. Wherever she went, Elsa would always catch the public attention. And she didn't really know why. I mean- what's so beautiful about her?

"Isn't she a beauty?" One woman asked to another as they passed Elsa.

"Woah her Gucci Sweater is a limited edition!" another teenage girl said to her boyfriend as they went the opposite direction of Elsa.

"Her boots are pretty good looking—"

"Her pores are perfect!"

Once she arrived to French Market, she walked around for a while. Looking at different types of packaging, searching some snacks with funny drawings for Anna. After that, Elsa checked her text from Anna and walked to the bread section and then quickly just dumped different brands into the green basket. "What else was it that Anna wanted— ," Elsa muttered to herself and mentally face palmed because Chocolate was what her sister loves so it's probably on the list. Her brain searched for other things that would please Anna's weird cravings for food and found it right at the dairy section. Cheese. She dumped it in and circled the store to find some Chocolate. Nutella & Hersheys. Classic Anna combo. Elsa dumped them both in and headed to the cashier,but before the cashier accepted her money—

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! IT'S JACKSON OUT THERE OH MY GOD HOLY MOTHER OF!"

"HOLY TITTY FUCK MAN, IT'S REALLY HIM!"

"GOD, HIS ABS LOOK AMAZING…."

"JACK HAVE MY BABIES!"

"GUYS LOOK AT HIS EYES DAMN HOLY FUCK ME JACK!"

Elsa sighed and felt confused at how such an annoying teenage boy have this effect? She glanced around her at the now empty shop. Elsa's eyes narrowed at the compliments he had received and glanced outside.

"What the heck did they mean by 'rock hard abs' you could barely see them under his jacket! And his dreamy eyes? What dreamy eyes. They look dull as ever." she whispered to herself.

Big ass celebrity coming in eh? Nobody cares! Well everybody but Elsa did... Just to touch his frosty white hair or a bit of his skin they fought like wild animals. Even the cashier lady had rushed out! Elsa glared at this Overland guy was and left the money on the cashier table with an extra hot Vanilla latte in her hands. She walked out of her hair and tried to make out her way from the crowd of wild horses. I mean. Fangirls. When suddenly, a rough hand grabbed her wrist.

**Jackson Overland**

Damn! What the— how are there so many girls out here? I just wanted to grab a quick Hot chocolate but—Holy shit is that girl trying to touching my face?

My eyes scatter around to see if there was any way to make an exit. Any. Meaning yes, I would crawl down a sewer just to run a away. Right now I was pretty much hiding behind a 50% off sale poster. Grabbed my iPhone and dialed Ellie. My manager and trusty sister. Well — most of the time she was trusty.

_BEEP._

_This is Ellie, I'm busy right now so if you need me, tell me after the beep!_

Damn it woman! Can't you see I'm going to die in this mob?! Wait… who's that , how isn't she not trying to mob me?

W-woah. Just woah. She had platinum blonde hair in a braid, gorgeous blue eyes and this really cute figure too. How is she not drooling over me? She isn't coming this way too? She's my only way out! I quickly grabbed my phone and prepared to jump in front of the poster. I ran and crouched under all the people and my fans..or mob and hoped they didn't know Jackson Overland had just left the building. Poster. He smirked as he got hold of a soft hand belonging to non other than the platinum blond he just saw.

...

Jack grabbed her hand after crouching down to the dirt among all the dirty and smell and athlete's foot. Elsa's body tensed because she honestly did not know _who the fuck_ would dare to touch her when she's drinking _her_ Vanilla latte. Her cup flew up off her hand and fell to the ground with a— big. Big. Splash. White liquid and foam was everywhere. Everyone stared at the white liquid and the shocked Elsa Winters. Her mouth gaped at her spilled drink. _Oh __**daaaaamn**_. Jackson Overland was about to learn the _true_ definition of _**fear**_. Elsa scanned the place and she definitely knew who made her spill her Vanilla latte.

Then her eyes met Jack's grey eyes.

He shivered.

She took a step closer to him.

Another step.

And.

She slapped _**him**_ right across the face.

…

Jack was stunned. Nobody. And he means nobody—was allowed to slap him. His cheek ached when he brought his hand closer to his right cheek now swelling in bright red. Damn—was Elsa pissed. Elsa quickly left and practically everyone just looks at her leaving figure and the sound of her clamping boots. Jack could only gape and how his first meeting with this...mysterious girl was that..._awesom_e. His fangirls quickly rushed to his aid and even carried him but he was caught in a new trance.

A trance that probably wouldn't disappear. The trance of falling for a platinum blonde girl who had just slapped his million-dollar face.

As if right on cue, Ellie and Jack's personal bodyguards come out. They quickly grab Jack and escort him away from the beasts— fans. Crazy fangirls. They headed directly to the Valet where they had parked the limo.

"SoooOOOOO,,, what happened back there?" Asked Ellie with her signature squeaky tone.

"Nothing much.." Jack said, hands in his pocket looking _extremely nervous_.

"Jack."

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me. What the hell is that red mark on your face?!"

"Uhhhh..." Jack muttered. Damn the world for sweaty hands!

"Uhh something else. Spill the beans!"

"I got..."

"You got? DANG IT JACK COME ON!" Ellie pouted.

_"Slapped."_

"_Woah—_ dude."

"Yeah..."

"That's rare — whadya do?"

"I spilled this girls' vanilla latte or something," Jack said with a confused tone.

"ewW. Vanilla."

"Exaaactly what I was thinking kiddo! But well.. she was definitely something else. I mean — I've never been slapped before! And she was well, gorgeous."

"Jack?" "Yes Ellie?" "I think you liiiiiike someone!" she exclaimed with a wink!

Jack completely laughed at the idea; but there was something interesting about that girl. He must find her. Jackson Overland will not loose to some random girl. And—not to mention, she had slapped him!

"Hey Jack?"

"What?"

"Wanna do some fun stuff?"

"Like what Ellie for God's sake your my manager!" He said with a chuckle.

"Let's find this mysterious chick!"

silence.

Jack turned and showed her his 'WTF Ellie' face. His eyebrow game though.

"I mean….Being your manager and all...We totally need to get back at her for what she did to your totallyyyy miiilloon dollllarrr face….." she said sarcastically.

"Yeah kiddo I ain't buying it,"

"Aw c'mon Jack I mean what if she was the one? And besides you HAVE to apologize for spilling her.."

"Spilling her?"

"Gross-ass-vanilla-late." Ellie said as fast as she could since they both practically hated Vanilla.

"I guess so, she seemed pretty upset about it." Jack as he ruffled his icy white hair.

"Did you know where she went?" Ellie asked getting all excited.

"Well she walked straight out of the French Market just now,"

Ellie smiled a _big ass creepy_ smile and practically demanded that the driver go back to Arendelle Mall. They were going to find this chick no matter what! Jack let out a groan in frustration at how his sister could be so determined for the weirdest things, but that just makes her THAT precious to him.

**Elsa Winters**

What a jerk! She thought as she was heading to the lobby. Her eyes gazed at her surrounding on how she was always… alone? Everyone else in the mall was with a boyfriend or a group of people…Well she was an introvert after all. She didn't like the way people would betray their close friends— how easy it was to lie to one another; how people could pretend what they felt towards you… being an introvert saved her.

When she arrived to the lobby everyone greeted her. Again. As usual.

"Should we get your driver?"

"Where are you heading ?"

"It's pretty cold outside Ms!"

She gave them her usual smile. "Thank you all, but I'll be heading by myself today."

Elsa's boots could be heard all around as she was walking on the frosty concrete floor. Her eyes started to get watery as she remembered on how she used to get bullied because of her odd hair color. She looked around her again, recently she's been feeling as if she was being stalked.

Weird , I know.

She felt uneasy so she did the most rational thing—call Anna of course.

_beep._

_beep._

_beep._

GOSH ANNA PICK UP!

_beep._

_Hi it's AnnaAAAAA! Nawt hur ryte nouw so caLL me bahk lahter!1!11_

Crap.

Elsa quickly put her phone back in her pocket as she fastened her pace. Her pale cheeks starting to get paler. Her face could show how uneasy she felt, she finished her vanilla late about 5 minutes ago and the air around her felt heavy and… scary?

Then she tripped. On what? Well I guess when you're jogging in 5 inch boots you'd understand. It hurt but somehow it was okay. _Why?_

Black.

All she could see was black.

The snow somehow felt really good laying there.

She was tired. Very tired.

Meetings. Everyday.

A shit ton of work load.

And Elsa didn't want to get up.

Then she felt warm arms around her.

**Jackson Overland**

God who could find that mysterious girl and who would walk when it was snowing like this! He was on Instagram, scrolling down his notifications on how his fans were commenting on his selfie he posted 5 minutes ago. Reading them made him feel awesome. Not every guy gets called hot on every picture.

'_Jack!11!'_

'_His mouth holy mother of—'_

4902739 comments in about 5 minutes. He chuckled on how his fans were reacting but this was normal for him,after all he was Jackson Overland.

"Hey boss is that a girl?" asked Stan their driver.

Ellie looked outside the window and gasped at what she saw. A slim figure with black boots and gorgeous braided platinum ice blonde hair!

"Stan stop here!" She smacked Jack on the head which he hit her back of course!

"JACK LOOK A FALLEN ANGEL GET YOUR ASS OUT THERE AND HELP HER!" Ellie shouted to him.

"God Ellie there are no such things as 'angels'," he said with a groan as he scrolled his through his Instagram. "Hey Taylor just posted btw and Ellie why is it so cold?—"

But his sister had opened the car door. So he quickly stepped out and brought her Burberry jacket with him. "Ellie come back insi—"

It was her.

The same girl who had slapped his million dollar face.

The one who had vanilla sh—

Jack quickly helped Ellie lift the beautiful girl of the snow, he encircled his arms around her thin waist and blew the pieces of snow away from her pale face and God— she was freezing! He put Ellie's jacket around her and carried her bridal style. He couldn't help but stare at her thin legs and her slim figure, how she perfectly fit his figure. How her face was leaning so close to his chest. He noticed her breathing pattern and how long her eyelashes were and he took everything back—Angels do exist. One was in his arms right now.

"Jack wake up and bring her in before you both freeze out there," Ellie said with a smirk already in their limo.

"Uh y-yeah forgot about that.." Jack said still looking at Elsa. Once he entered the limo she was still in her arms and he found it very hard to want to let her go. Besides she was freezing! Nothing better to warm her up than in the arms of Jackson Overland! He smirked at her sleeping face as he gently moved a bit of her platinum blonde hair away from her face.

"Jack when are you going to stop staring at her?" Ellie asked him clearly teasing him. Jack quickly shifted his gaze to the window to hide the tint of red on his cheeks.

"Oh shut _up_ Ellie."

Ellie literally laughed out loud which she received a light smack on the head from Jack.

"God ! Your laugh's gonna wake her up El!"

"Why? Liiiikkkke heerrrr?"

"Ellie— I love you and all but seriously?"

"C'mon Jack you know you do!"

"We just met , El!"

"LOoove aAt FIIiirsst siiGhht?!"

"Whatever Ellie." he said as he grabbed his phone and looked at her again. Thank God they had a limo so she could sleep peacefully. Her legs were spread along the second row and her head was on his lap. She shifted a bit and Jack almost let out a groan because she was so close to his _that._ Back to Instagram. Scrolling down his feed with his celebrity friends but he somehow kept on looking at her. And that was when..

_click._

He took a picture of her and posted it on his Instagram. What better way to cherish the moment of a FUCKING-GORGEOUS-ANGEL on his lap?

"Ellie…."

"Yeah?"

"How do you spell angel?"

"What—?"

"Is it like a-n-g-l-e?"

"No, Jack!I love you and all but that's for math!"

"A-n-g-e-l?"

"Ok."

...

_** jackoverland**_

_#Angel_

He smiled at her picture now on his Instagram. He saw Ellie starting to sleep on the front seat and started playing with the beautiful blonde in his arms. Twirling the little bits of hair still covering her face and gently brushing his hands on her eyelashes.

"Boss?" asked Stan.

"What?" Jack replied still mesmerized by her beauty.

"Where are we going?"

"Overland residence, Stan."

….

But little did he know how much trouble _one_ picture could cause.

* * *

><p><strong>So! Hi everyone! It's Nightrxy and this is my first fanfic :)<strong>

I plan on making this story fun, fluffy, yet I want to be able to teach a lesson or something similar to that. Thank you so much. I love replying to guest, but they will be deleted after they see their replies, or every 5 chapters because that pisses readers of.

* * *

><p>I got inspired by 'Red Carpet Romance' in the Maid Sama Fanfiction Archive.<p>

But I didn't steal the plot or anything, only fell in love with the title and I respect the author VERY much.

* * *

><p>It's been in progress for a long time and I hope you guys will leave some nice reviews!<p>

**ASK ANY QUESTIONS AND I WILL REPLY THEM! Don't be shy to PM me or anything** , I do not bite!

**And if any of you is writing a fanfic of your own, link it in the reviews and I'll check them out. Promise!**

**Asking for a mini favor.. mark this as a favorite and follow! Many more chapters to come.**

[ December 31,2014 ; 1:32 pm ] [ January 10,2015 ; 12 : 03 pm ]

Revised on ; [ January 14,2015 ; 11 : 24 pm ]


	2. The Great Mistake

**Disclaimer : I do not own Frozen or Rise Of The Guardians— But I do own the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>TO EVERYONE READING : <strong>

**The story title will be changed to Red Carpet Material. :) Enjoy.**

**-Michelle-**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously On Chapter 1:<strong>

jackoverland

#Angel

He smiled at her picture now on HIS Instagram. He saw Ellie starting to sleep on the front seat and started playing with the beautiful blonde in his arms. Twirling the little bits of hair still covering her face and gently brushing his hands on her eyelashes.

"Boss?" asked Stan.

"What?" Jack replied still mesmerized by her beauty.

"Where are we going?"

"Overland residence, Stan."

But little did he know how much trouble _one_ picture could cause.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : The Great Mistake.<strong>

**Jackson Overland**

It was 8:00 pm, and they had all finally arrived at the Overland Residence. Their black limo entered the huge gates and stopped right at their front door. Jack carried the still sleeping Elsa in his arms, and Ellie wobbled out the limo. This place was absolutely huge. They entered the living room where there was a huge chandelier and leather sofa's around the room with a huge 72 inch flat screen TV. The colors of the furniture all had an effect of uplifting ones emotions. Splashes of colors that made the room feel grand and comfy at the same time.

"Jack, I have no intention on waking up so g'night," Ellie sleep talked as she headed to her bedroom on the second floor, almost tripping every 3 steps along the magnificent stairs of their mansion.

"Wait Ellie! What am I going to do with he—"

"_Shut up Jack_ and let me sleep." Ellie grumbled, crashing into some walls as she sleep walked.

Jack only watched his sister head to her room, knowing how grouchy she could be when she was sleepy. He took a glance at Elsa in his arms who was still sleeping. How peaceful she looked, how her lips were so—

Wait. Why was he thinking of her lips?

"Guess you're staying with me for the rest of the night..?" Jack murmured. But there was_ no way _he was going to sleep with someone he had just met, no matter how absolutely gorgeous they were. He had morals.

Jack carried her up the stairs and headed to his room. This was the 2nd master bedroom in their mansion, Ellie being Ellie took dibs on the first one. He opened the huge door and gently laid her on his king sized bed. His room was absolutely magnificent. It had a terrace with a million dollar view of the whole city, Arendelle. His room had a grand piano about two meters from his bed, and a acoustic guitar next to his sofa which was next to his dressing room. Yes a dressing room. Not an ordinary one;a walk in dressing room filled with sponsored designer brands waiting for Jackson Overland to sell their brand. He looked for the AC remote and switched it on, making sure it wasn't too hot or too cold. Jack then went back to his bed and looked at the sleeping figure. Again. _'God Jack stop staring!'_ He thought to himself. He took the blanket and covered her with it. She curled her body and nuzzled one of the pillows he had laid next to her. Her hair was still in a braid so he guessed that it might be more comfortable if he would untie it. He slowly touched her platinum blonde hair and slid the tie off, he slid his fingers through her silky hair. It was softer than _anything_ he'd ever touch before. He didn't know what her name was so he guessed he'll be stuck calling Elsa _'her'_ until she wakes up. He took some pillows and another blanket for him and headed to the couch. Uncomfortable as heck. But he'd do it.

**Elsa Winters**

Elsa rubbed her eyes and silently cursed at the amount of sunlight she was exposed to. She pulled the blanket above her face to cover her up and snuggled her face on it. But that's when she realized.

_**This wasn't her blanket.**_

It smelled like…mint and somehow a tangy smell of cologne? It was a like a breeze on a hot summer day — and Elsa for one, _did not smell like that._

She quickly got up and gazed her surroundings which was a enormous room with luxury furniture and — wait was that a grand piano?! She crept out of the bed covers and tiptoed to the terrace door and opened it.

The view was breath taking.

It was a lot better compared to her city life view of Arendelle from her and Anna's penthouse in the heart of the buzzing city. But this— was something else. You could practically have a whole overview of the city! The buildings, the schools, the lakes…just as she was about to close her eyes and let the morning breeze blow through the strands of her hair messy hair—

She heard a voice.

"Glad to see at least someone is awake in this house," Jack said as he slowly walked his way to the terrace where his mysterious girl was looking at Arendelle. Did he mention he had just called her ,_'his'_?

Elsa practically jumped up in surprise when she saw a boy in the _same room_. _With her._

Oh boy— She's into so much trouble.

"Who might you be?" Elsa asked sternly. No matter what happened she just somehow always tried to always cover up what she was feeling inside. Especially to strangers. Though she probably knew _who this was_. The one existence she couldn't stand.

"Jack. Jackson Overland. And you would be? Mysterious-chick-who-got-lucky-and-had-me-carry-her-here?" Jack said with a light chuckle. After hearing his name she would know him. Come on, music's biggest celebrity. How could she not?

"Oh." Elsa said blankly._ Turns out it really is him. The guy with lame and cheesy album titles. _

Jack's jaw nearly dropped.

'_Oh.' Is that seriously all she could say?!_

"Wait— You don't know me?" Jack said, raising his tone a bit in confusion.

Elsa simply glared at him.

"Yes, yes I do. You're Jackson Overland." Elsa replied with a smug smirk, but deep inside she had different thoughts. _'For a guy I dislike..His hair seems awfully soft. And- his shirt is way too thin. It's possible that I could take back what I said at the supermarket, he did have abs.'_

"Correcto Ms!" Jack said with a smile since she knew him. But what came next—

"You're the teenage star, so called 'music's biggest talent' capturing the hearts of millions of delusional fangirls with your chipmunk voice. The one who has been making headlines and someone who absolutely looks like a douche who is very full of himse— " Elsa said, smirking at every word that was sinking into his brain. Well that's what you think but honestly she was fighting an inner battle! '_What the heck!? W-why would I say that?! I sound like a complete—_ ' But then he..

He put his hand around her mouth and pulled her into a .. _hug? _

_'I sounded like a complete fool.' Elsa thought to herself after the hug._

"Is that really what you think of me? That's not true. Now whoever you are, you should really think before talking. Those words.. they hurt." He said as he embraced her harder.

Elsa gave a muffled response and started to try and break his grasp, but it was useless. He was a lot much stronger than she was and that was when she smelled this familliar scent.

The same scent that belonged to the blanket.

And she stopped fighting a bit.

She tilted her head up and saw how gloomy his sky blue eyes were. And blushed because she had just became aware of how close they were.

"Yes I'm Jackson Overland. But I'm absolutely not a douche— I have morals and that's why I_ didn't _sleep with you. I'm a regular teenage boy who has feelings, and_ for God's sake,_ I'm not full of myself! I think I know better than anyone else that the world does not revolve around me," Jack said to Elsa his hand still around her.

"But I work hard—" He was about to continue his sentence when he felt a poke at his abs.

"S—stop it. I'm sowwy. Owkay? Now get ywour hwand off me mouth!" Elsa said her speech muffled and sounded a bit jumbled up. Jack let her go and she stumbled a bit.

Elsa's face was very red. She was blushing mad! She's never been so close to anyone before, let alone a guy.

"I'm sorry okay? It's just that— "

"You've never been close to a guy before?" Jack asked, teasing her a bit.

"Well that— and the fact that—"

"You're shy? That's really hard to believe. I mean, you're absolutely beautiful." He shut his mouth after saying that._ 'What the hell brain?' and mentally wall palmed himself._

Elsa blushed a really darker shade of red. All her life she was showered with compliments but somehow when he complimented her it felt— _different_. A _**good **_different.

"Nah, I'm really not. I'm just a normal girl juggling a lot of responsibilities." Elsa smiled.

Jack kinda lost his words when he saw her_ smile_, and she looked stunning with her hair loose, going in many different directions. Then he looked down and saw that her clothes were really crumpled up from her sleep last night and it was as if all the blood rush up to his cheeks when he saw her sweater was a tad_ too_ lose which allowed him to see her..

A bit of her _cleavage_ and her _bare shoulder._

"U-uhm," Jack stammered, blushing _madly_. "Y-you might want to um- a-adjust your sweater a bit-"

Elsa tilted her head a bit to why he was blushing so much and she finally noticed why he was blushing. She quickly adjusted her sweater and felt so embarrassed!

"I-i didn't realize! T-thanks for t-that," Elsa mumbled. Things were getting pretty awkward and that's when it hit her _like a truck._

_What day is it?_

_What time is it?_

_Do I have a meeting to do?!_

Elsa's hand shuffled through her pockets, trying to find her iPhone, her hands started getting sweaty and she started feeling lightheaded thinking about Winter Corps. _She couldn't be late for a business meeting! _

"Hey you okay? You seem like you're about to—" Jack said his eyes looking at Elsa as she search blindly for something in her jeans and then she stumbled. And fell.

"Yeah, this." Jack said catching Elsa before she hit the ground. Was she always falling or something? But it just felt… right.

...

**It was as if he was made to catch her before she fell. And deep down. He promised he always would. **

...

Jack looked down at the red faced Elsa who looked a shade paler. "You alright? Hungry?" He asked. "No. I need my phone, d-do you know where it is—"

Then there were thuds.

Jack knew exactly who this was.

_A wild Ellie was about to appear._

…

The door burst open and a very scary figure emerged. It was a morning Ellie. And she did not look happy. Her hair was in all kinds of direction and she was still in her pajamas.

"JACK OVERLAND MY—FOOL—BROTHER DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU'RE IN!?" she roared as she pulled out her iPhone with multiple messages from different sources.

"Oh—Uh, g—good morning to you too, E—Ellie?" Jack in said in fear. Sweat starting to appear on his forehead— he was dead meat!

"WHO _THE HECK_ ALLOWED _YOU _TO POST THIS PHOTO ON YOUR _**INSTAGRAM**_—!"

"E—Ellie I can explain…!"

"_**NO EXPLANATION**_S YOU SMART—ASS YOUR FANS ARE GOING CRAZY AND NOW," she paused.

"And now…?" Jack murmerred backing away slowly.

"THE WHOLE WORLD THINKS YOU'RE DATING," Ellie pointed her finger to Elsa.

"_**HER!**_"

…

"_What?_" Jack and Elsa said at the same time.

"DON'T _WHAT _ME DUMBASS— " Ellie's voice could be heard around their mansion.

"But Ellie I didn't know—"

"Jack _shut up._" Ellie said, starting to calm down after she had just literally exploded.

"Ok."

"When you upload a picture of a girl. A model—like girl with blonde platinum hair who has perfect eyelashes and was sleeping on _YOUR LAP_— on your Instagram.. and even captioning it #ANGEL! _WHAT WERE YOU__** THINKING**_!? _This_ is what you get." Ellie said showing him comments below the picture.

_ jackfan9999 'oMG THAT IS A FUCKING—'_

_ frozbite01000101 'WHAT THE HELL IS THIS NOBODY SAID JACK WAS DATING!HUIJOJ!HJ!'_

_ overlandlovexxoox 'GTFO B—' _

Jack couldn't even say that word out loud.

How could his fans react this way?

"Ellie— I didn't know—What— Why would they act this way?"

"_Oh Jack._ That's just the beginning." She said as she switched on the TV and changed the channel. There was a reporter and there was Jack's face on the corner of the TV. The reporter was reporting on… his love life?!

'_**The news has spread! Music's biggest talent Jackson Overland is rumored to be dating this drop dead gorgeous girl with blonde platinum hair. A photo of her was posted on his Instagram about 12 hours ago and it seems as if she was sleeping on non other than Jackson Overland's lap! He himself had captioned it with the hashtag #Angel. The world is going crazy as Jack's super—fans knows as the Hijacks are storming the web with photos. Nobody currently knows how long they've been together and how he managed to keep his relationship a secret from the world. But what we all do know is that this multi—talented star is dating. Who? We'll be the first to let you know! Now on to out next news— '**_

Ellie had switched the TV off.

Jack could only gape at the news he had just watched. His career — his life's work… was it over?

"Ellie, what am I going to do?" Jack said as he sat down, covering his face with his hands.

While Elsa just stood there. Petrified. If her parents find out— of course they did. She was not only on social media, but also on National television! Her eyes were glued on the black screen. Thoughts running through her head on how she would explain this to everyone—

"Jack, calm down," Ellie said giving her brother a pat on the back. "It's going to be… alright. But we need to get things back on track if you want to continue your career. Capucho Amigo!?"

"W—what Ellie?" Jack said.

"I meant to say— understand ?

"Yeah, what do I have to do?"

"We're going to be needing her help."Ellie said, gesturing Jack to look at Elsa.

"Me?" Elsa said in complete shock.

"Yes, you. Now sit down over here." Ellie said, signaling Elsa to scooch over beside Jack.

"How am I going to help?"

"How is she going to help?"

Jack and Elsa said. At the same time. _AGAIN_.

"Well… you're going to have to act as Jack's girlfriend."

"Wait what?!" Elsa said, and Jack practically was stunned at what his sister had just said.

"You heard me."

"But- How was I even involved in the first place?!"

"Well you kinda did slap my million-dollar-face…" Jack said rubbing his cheek.

"Shut it or I'm taking my apology back," Elsa murmured to Jack.

"Yes ma'am."

"Let me tell you the whole story," Ellie said looking at Elsa. "We found you on the snow last night, and for someone who has a limited edition Gucci Sweater you shouldn't be out there. You were lucky— Jack practically carried you bridal style into the limo and let you sleep in his room!"

"This is your room?" Elsa asked looking at Jack.

"Yeah."

"Cool."

Ellie cleared her throat. "Uh hm. Guys. I'm still here."

"Oh yeah-" Jack said.

"But what Jack did do before he brought you here was take a picture of you sleeping in the limo." Ellie muttered in annoyance of how innocent her brother was.

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked. Shocked.

"Well, here…" Ellie showed Elsa the photo on Jack's Instagram, making sure to cover the caption with her thumb.

"GOSH ELLIE YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T SHOW HER— " Jack exclaimed to Ellie with a tint of blush on his cheeks.

"So, are you going to help us?" Ellie asked.

"Depends. What am I supposed to do?" Elsa said sternly, treating it like a _very_ serious business meeting. When_ her photo was online_, this was _very_ serious. Even if it's just one — these people have no idea what's waiting for her once she gets home. Ellie and Jack both sensed the change in the mood of their conversation; they could somehow feel that Elsa was a _very_ important person. Not only was she confident, but she knew how to handle conversations.

"We're going to need you to pretend to be Jack's _girlfriend_."

"T-that's _insane_."

"Nope— no, it's not. It's complete rational! If you guys would at least pretend and act all lovey-dovey a bit in public… your Hijacks would be a bit calmer." Ellie explained, silently praying that this girl would accept the offer. Jack's fan base known as the HiJacks were one of the most feared fan bases— known to go to extreme lengths for their idol, Jack.

"Well, your idea is quite creative and perhaps could be true."

"What's up with your english?"

Elsa looked at him and that practically shut him up.

"First of, I think we need to get to know you." Ellie said with a smirk as she looked at Jack.

"That should be right.." Elsa said, mentally thinking of the possibilities of this working out.

…

Out of nowhere , Jack quietly whispered to Ellie and asked if she could step out for a while with him.

"So, what's up Jack?"

"El- don't do that. You know exactly what's up."

"The ceiling?"

"No," he paused looking at her worried face and messy morning hair. "How could you do _that_?"

"Do what?"

"_That_. Asking her to be my.."

"Giiiiiiirllll friiiiieeennndd?" Ellie said smirking.

"Ellie! Quiet, damn it!" Jack said shushing his sister and stealing glances at Elsa.

"Jack?"

"What?"

"You don't even know her name yet."

…

Elsa poked her head out to check on them and chuckled at how those two bonded and when she took a closer look — Ellie reminded her of Anna! She was pretty sure they would click right away. While Elsa was negotiating with her inner self whether she should agree or not, she realized how…rude she was. How inconsiderate she was towards Jackson Overland. She mentally slapped herself and was upset on how she had acted. The future CEO of Winter Corps should never- ever in a million years treat someone that way. She had to apologize but… being his girlfriend. That is a lot to take in, but owing to the fact that she owes him and no Winter was trained to act this way she decided..

She would _agree_ on being his _'girlfriend'_.

But what would happen if she were to fall in love in the process?

That's only for _her_ to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi EVERYONE IT'S NIGHTRXY! Or Michelle. Leave a nice review please! They keep me going.<strong>

GOSH Thank you so much I am so glad by the stats! I've actually been creeping on a lot of you…

smirk. Perhaps you could leave your name in the reviews next time? Or something I could call you guys.

AND OH MY—

some people included me as one of their favorite authors. Thank you so much. It's an honor. REALLY.

I HAVE TO SAY— BIG MEGA THANKS TO** Kahnartis** for beta-ing it.

She noticed_** EVERY**_ detail.

In return, _**I beta-d **_her work and IT WOULD BE GREAT IF..

you could all check it out. **Her story is called "Give Me A Break."**

I beta'd her 10th chapter! SUCH AN HONOR— lol #superfan. If it isn't there yet, she's probably still busy with her job.

Gah she's awesome.

Here's the link. (: make sure to type fanfiction

before copy pasting the link below.

s/10758970/1/Give-Me-A-Break

* * *

><p>Your reviews were so sweet! :D<p>

**Special Mention to the reviewers : (10 awesome people)**

FF Members : Denise Siah,Ihearjelsaandunicorns, reddawnfox, OoPoPcAndy, SparklesX3, Gabby423, Gracialoveme, Kahnartis, SureSnowflake, Suchafantasy.

(Guests) Non-FF Members : Guests 1,Lattepillowbell, Mell 3, Cyroprism and Aya

**Big Ass Hug TO ALL THE FAVORITES : YOU GUYS MADE MY DAY THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE 13 FAVORITES**

Viper167, Suchafantasy, Rokusan23, Reddawnfox, Marialusca, Glee131313, SparklesX3,OoPoPcAndy, , MaliJo,Gabby432, EvilAngel666,Deolresnaa, BelieverinMusic & Lovers Red Rose

**AAAAAH THE FOLLOWS! : 23 FOLLOWS I'M SO GLAD**

Viper167, Suchafantasy, Rokusan23, Reddawnfox, Glee131313, Bookreaderkindle15, Adumansela, SureSnowflake, SparklesX3, Shinigami no S, SMR. Freeze,

Nathan Cho,MaliJo, Jesenia Love, Grarob, Deolresnaa, Denise Siah, CaitlynLovesChocolate, BelieverinMusic, Anime Expert of Cute, , Lyanah, Grarob and Lovers Red Rose.

* * *

><p>To all my reviewers who are guests, here are the replies :) To the ones who have an account, I have already PM-ed you! :) I HOPE U SAW IT.<p>

To; Aya

Thank you so much your reply motivated me! :) About the vanilla thing… Let's just say I have a plot planned for it ;)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

To : Cyroprism

HAHA GET ON YOUR ACCOUNT SOON! Thanks so much! Yeah but I promise you after this, he's going to know who she really is.

Intensely.

To : Lattepillow ball

I'LL DO IT SOOOOOON PROMISE !

To : Melldeshu

HI MEL THANKS SO MUCH YOUR REVIEW WAS SWEET AF! 3

To : Guest

WORKING ON CHAP 3 :) thanks so much!

This chapter was dedicated to ALL of you guys!

Let's aim for 35+ reviews now? :D  
>30+ FAVORITES? let's go!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nightrxy<strong>

**[ January 16, 2015 - 5:41 pm ]**


	3. Clues

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Frozen or Rise Of The Guardians- But- If I did..

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Replied to all of your reviews through PM! Thank you so much- especially those who gave me constructive criticism. They're all needed to make a great writing.**

**Leave me a review for chapter 3 please! Add this story to your favorites (: These small things can make an author smile.**

**And if any of you follow me, I just published a new Jelsa story. "Casting a Spell." Check it out!**

**-Michelle-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously On Chapter 2 :<strong>_

The future CEO of Winter Corps should never- ever in a million years treat someone that way. She had to apologize but… being his girlfriend. That is a lot to take in, but owing to the fact that she owes him and no Winter was trained to act this way she decided..

She would _agree_ on being his _'girlfriend'_.

But what would happen if she were to fall in love in the process?

That's only for _her_ to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 : Clues.<strong>

Elsa walked towards the arguing siblings who seemed to have a lot of fun together. When she took a closer look, she noticed that Ellie reminded her a lot of..Anna. They were both extremely lively and energetic. But most of all, intensely straight forward. _Nobody_ in the world would dare say anything that rude to Elsa Winters. Maybe that was why the reason why—because they _didn't_ know her. She didn't realize how differently she was treated until now. She eaves dropped a bit and heard…

"_Jack do you even know her name…?"_

That certainly did the trick.

Elsa cleared her throat in front of them.

"Erghm. I think I'll be agreeing."

"On?" "WOAH THAT'S GREAT—" The siblings said at the same time.

Elsa tilted her head in confusion. _Who said what?_

"I'm agreeing to be your girlfriend. Overland."

Jack was surprised. Overjoyed. Ecstatic. Too many emotions in one go—

Ellie smirked in pure happiness. This was going to be a _very_ fun ride.

"That's great! Gah— Anyways. Get ready. Both of you!" Ellie said as she headed back to her room to take a shower.

"Get ready for what..?!" Jack shouted to her since the mansion was so huge.

"We got a press event at 10! Tell the girl too—" Ellie shouted back. Guess this shouting was normal here.

"ELLIEEEEEEE….!" Jack groaned in annoyance. He _absolutely hated_ the press and paparazzi. Always saying things that weren't true. Wait what about _'her'_? Was she coming too? Well she _had_ to. He couldn't leave her here!

Jack ruffled his hair since he had no idea what to do.

"Then.. Guess you're coming too?" Jack asked.

"Y-yeah. But there's one problem." Elsa replied nervously.

"What?"

"I'm late for my…job?" Elsa never really considered Winter Corps her job. More of a hobby, she was a prodigy at business— It felt so weird calling it a job!

"What?" How did she go to work? Was she even out of college yet? High school?

"Drop me off at my place and I'll get changed."

"And where is that, Ms?" Jack asked again, getting closer to her. A strand of her hair was there covering a her left eye. He had the sudden urge to just move it away since it was obviously covering the view. And he did.

_Woah— _

Elsa flinched! It literally looked like all her blood had rushed up her cheeks because she was blushing madly.

When Jack stared into her crystal blue eyes and her rose pink cheeks, he blushed and tossed his gaze somewhere else.

"Man.. guess we should get going?" Jack asked, still staring at his old bunny toy that looked a bit too violent for a 10 year old.

"You haven't showered," Elsa answered. "Just pointing that out— "

Jack stormed out in a very funny stick-like manner and left Elsa laughing all by herself. _Wait! How was she going to shower!?_ It's been a day already!

Elsa chased after him. Yes- Chased because apparently Jack was too embarrassed to walk slowly. He had a white luxury towel on his shoulder and his toothbrush in one hand.

"Wait! How am I going to shower?" Elsa asked seriously while panting.

"You don't..?" Jack goaded Elsa. Clearly loving the fact that he was teasing her.

Elsa stared at her feet, resisting the urge to kick him right there and now. Jack could only grin at the reaction he got from her. She was way too cute for her own good!

"Here," he said tossing his towel over to her. "Go and shower or something."

"I have no spare clothes," Elsa replied.

"Just take a shower already, princess!" Jack said to her as he let out a laugh.

**Elsa Winters**

She entered the luxury bathroom which had a Jacuzzi in the corner and a separate area to wash off. In the center of the bathroom was a round sofa with some pillows right below the chandelier. There were exclusive body washes and shampoos, well not that exclusive to her. Elsa scanned the bathroom and saw brands she recognized. Calvin Klein for Men, Gucci for HIM, HUGO Boss— were there any products she could use? Elsa opened the bathroom door to ask Jack for some soap. Goat's milk would be nice.

"Overland, do you have any feminine wash here—"

And she saw him shirtless. His _abs._ The ones she's felt before.

Yupp.

"A-ah! S-sorry I d-didn't know y-you were changing!" Elsa shouted from the other side of the door. She's never seen anyone without a shirt! And a boy. Shirtless. Jackson Overland to be precise. Not many girls would get this rare opportunity but Elsa did. But she couldn't decide if it was a good thing or a bad one. Her virgin eyes for _gosh's_ sake!

"Oh, there's some above the sink, in the cabinet!" Jack shouted back to her. Laughing out loud seeing her face like that.

"T-thanks.." Elsa mumbled back.

She opened the cupboard and saw a Bath & Body Works product along with Guess For Her fragrance and Victoria Secret PINK Lotion. That was a lot of products for a guy to have in his bathroom, was he… used to having girls take a shower here or something? Elsa quickly dismissed the thought. Even though he was Jackson Overland, he seemed like a pretty decent guy.

Elsa took her clothes of and tossed it on the couch along with the towel he gave her. She quickly went and took a shower rubbing every inch of her body, washing her platinum blonde hair and then applying the Victoria Secret lotion afterwards. Elsa changed as fast as she could and put the towel on her shoulders so her wet hair wouldn't soak her Gucci sweater.

**Jackson Overland**

He soon heard the sound of the bathroom door opening and saw her walking out. She was wearing the same clothes from yesterday and looked perfect. Her wet hair somehow made her _a lot _more attractive. She had no make up on! He hasn't seen anyone with a naked face in a long time, especially in his industry. Which made him think…has he ever met someone like her?

"You're not changing?" He asked her.

"I didn't bring any spare clothes," Elsa shrugged.

The only thing Jack saw in his room was his blue jacket_, his favorite blue jacket._ Give. Or nah? What a dilemma. But come on, this was for his princess.

"Wear this. Your Gucci's gonna wooci," He said handing her the jacket. _What. Did. He. Just. Say? _His eyes landed on her burning cheeks— was she overheating..?

"Okay." Elsa replied, her face burning from all the blood in her cheeks.

**Elsa Winters Point Of View.**

He gave me his jacket. To do what? Nope no idea. I quickly changed into his jacket. It was— weird. Being part of the Winter family, I wasn't used to socializing with people my age. My circle of friends usually consisted of Anna,Kristoff, Rapunzel, and Merida. They were all pretty famous in different industries. Anna was training to help me when I become CEO of Winter Corps; Kristoff is practically an Ice Artist prodigy— he was known everywhere, every party with an ice sculpture for the elite gatherings were made by him. Rapunzel was a model for multiple clothing brands and Merida was a famous stuntman, she was the one who trained Jennifer Lawrence for her role on Hunger Games!

His jacket was warm. And it smelled like him, mint and one of his colognes that she recognized from his blanket. She stepped out and smirked when he was gaping at her.

"You look good,"

"Thanks, Overland."

Then I heard a high pitched shout coming from the first floor of their mansion, knowing it would be Ellie who had just traumatized me with her entrance this morning.

"Jack! _Chick-with-blonde-parisian-hair! _Breakfast is ready!"

He looked at me and let out a sheepish grin.

"Race you down, princess?"

"I'm not hungry.." I replied.

Right then.

_**Grrrrrglee….**_Guess my stomach wasn't on my side today.

"Bring it on, Overland!"

We both practically ran down the stairs as fast as we could and I felt alive. It's not normal for me to run or anything since I've been trained to look like a proper lady all my life— it's a small price to pay. I worked hard so that Anna could have as much fun and freedom as she liked. No burdens. Living her teenage life to the fullest. While I become CEO.

When we reached the dining table, the food was simply divine. French toast, roasted tomatoes and scrambled eggs with chocolate milk. I take back that divine thing. I dislike chocolate, I mean I used to when me and Anna were younger, but I got bored of it since we had loads of Hershey's back at the penthouse because of Anna.

"Can I have vanilla milk instead?"

Jackson and Ellie stared at me as if I were a _mad man_. Was _this an anti-vanilla society or some sort?! _They shot each other a look, the classic Overland WTF look that I've been seeing here pretty often..

"Uh- yeah. Sure." He said, on his way to the fridge.

He put it into a clear cup and gave it to me. Somehow he looked like he was petrified because I was drinking the vanilla like water. Chugging down each sip.

That moment I realized.

_This was the anti-Vanilla society._

**Jackson Overland**

She was driving him mad! What kind of person drinks that— sickening white liquid like water?! She made it look easy. He glanced at Ellie and it was clear she thought the same way. She started eating and looked like a fucking angel. And on some point he just wanted to be the spoon she was licking. Or was that just his imagination?

"Jack let's go, press starts at 10. Take her with you okay!" Ellie said as she entered the limo, already done with her breakfast.

"Ellie I'm taking the Lamborghini today! I need to drop her off somewhere. Women and their clothing needs." replied Jack.

"You done yet princess?"

"Stop calling me that."

"Calling you what?" Jack asked, enjoying the start of a long teasing.

"The P word?"

"Yeah—"

"But you seem like one! With your looks you could pass as a model or something." Jack said, grinning.

"Nah, I think I'm good with what I do right now."

"What do you do?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Definitely not doing you." She replied with full sarcasm.

Jack took the keys for his blue Lamborghini Aventador and headed to the garage. He drove to the lobby of his mansion to pick her up and noticed how good her figure looked with his jacket. _His favorite jacket._

"This is your ride?" she asked, checking out how beautiful the color looked and how beautiful the engine roars. She looked like such a car nerd!

"Yeah, get in already!" He said as he walked out and opened the passenger door for her.

"_Wow. Such a gentleman."_ She replied sarcastically, giggling a bit.

They drove to the crowded city of Arandelle, and went on the highway to the heart of the city.

"Where do we go princess?"

"Arandelle Suites," she replied, fixing her hair and her jeans.

"Put on some sunglasses or a disguise," Jack told her chuckling at how she fidgeted. "My fans are going to mob you when they see you before the press conference!"

"That's the least of my concerns," she answered, a smile gracing her lips as she finally got her hair right.

Once they arrived to the magnificent building, Jack's Lambhorghini stole most of the spotlight at first. But when Elsa stepped out, oh she was treated like royalty. A man opened her door and greeted her with upmost respect.

"_Good morning !"_

"_Wonderful hair today !"_

"_What flawless skin !"_

The name Winters was repeated over and over again. Jack couldn't understand— how come they knew her name and _he didn't?_ Was she part of the entertainment industry? He put on his sunglasses as a disguise and handed his keys to the valet (whose jaw dropped because of his Lamborghini Aventador) and went in to follow her. She looked back at him and gestured for him to hurry up or she'd ditch him.

"Good morning Ms! You didn't come back yesterday, is everything alright? Who is this man? Should we get security to come and get rid of him? We've seen quite enough of your stalkers !" A man asked her with a light chuckle while he held the door open to the private elevator. Jack looked puzzled, they all knew her?

"Yes it was alright. Thank you Dan and no, he's my guest for the day." She said back, looking as relaxed as ever. Jack stared at the elevator which looked like a grand room that came out of a Disney storybook— every detail was magnificent in its own way and it made him wonder. _Just who the heck was this girl?_ Once they reached the highest floor which was labeled 'penthouse', Elsa stepped out and unlocked the huge doors.

"You coming in or not?"

"Y-yeah."

Her living room was the definition of luxury, it was much. Much bigger than an average penthouse. Even Jack had to admit that. The design was so lively yet calm at the same time and in the center of this huge living room, was a snoring Anna on Elsa's white couch. There were snacks all over the table and her 65 inch 4K Curved Tv was still on. But of course, Jack didn't know who the mysterious stranger was.

"Oh Anna," Elsa smiled as she saw her sister sleeping and snoring like usual. "Take a seat. Over there. And if you dare disturb her sleep.._you're getting a bruise_."

Jack nodded and sat on a vibrant colored bean bag and glanced at his surroundings. Average teenage girls. Living. In. _This._ He scratched his head and was shocked to hear a thud.

_**Anna has awakened. **_

She scratched her face and mumbled a few things before sinking back into the couch when—

"ELSA WHERE THE HECK ARE YOUUUUUUU!— " She shouted and snored back to sleep. Elsa was startled and quickly put on navy blue French Connection Owl Knit Sweater with a white pleated skirt and a pair of black Prada Bucklestrap Platform Booties in a rush. But what she didn't know was that her sister was sleep talking with none other than Jackson Overland.

**Anna Winters**

She slurred some random things and opened her eyes. Her hair looked like a beehive and there was a bit of chocolate left on her lips. She glanced around and found the TV switched off and a male figure.

"Who you?"

"Me?" Jack asked back at her.

"Yeah, the one with that white hair— "

"It's not white it's metallic!"

"No. Do I know you? You look like someone I know."

"Uh.. no?"

"Yes! I know who you are!" Anna exclaimed, pointing at him.

"Whoo..?"

"You're Elsa's new secretary am I right? She's been pretty busy these days.." Anna said, getting of topic. "Come to think of it..where is she?"

"Secretary? Yeah. Okay. Um Hi? I'm Jack Frost and I work for your sister..?" Jack replied to the brunette who seemed to be half awake.  
>"Oh- okay. Tell Elsa that her schedules for the week are all... ova der.." Anna said, eyes squinting at the direction of a stack of files.<br>Truth be told, Jack had no idea what was going on. He called himself Jack Frost for the first time in forever since he's been using his stage name Jackson Overland longer than he could remember. And now it seems... he's 'Elsa Winters' secretary for the day. According to Anna that is. He was just here to wait for her and get changed!  
>But deep down- his mind was turning upside down trying to find out if he knew a girl named Elsa Winters. If she was a model.. a host... with that amount of schedule she couldn't just be a high school prodigy.<p>

He was going to find out she was much. Much. More. That was when Elsa stepped out the room ready and fresh. She glanced at Anna who was awake and literally face palmed on how she was acting in front of a stranger. Anna was stretching her legs in mid air and was mumbling different things that ranged from chocolate pudding to chocolate meat ball pizza.

Jack's phone rang, and he saw a picture of Ellie.

"Yeah this is Jack,"

" Where. Are. You."

"Not very far?"

"Press about your tour starts in 10 minutes. You better be here or I'll shave your gorgeous hair bald by the end of the night Jack. They'll be asking crazy unrelated questions." She grumbled.

And she hang up.

Jack quickly looked at Elsa and grabbed her hand.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"We have a press conference to get to."

"What about Anna-"

"We need to be there in 10 or Ellie's going to shave me bald!"

Elsa looked at his fluffy hair. And imagined him bald. Wonderful image. He quickly pulled her to the elevator and headed for the lobby where his Lamborghini was waiting. He got in the drivers seat and drove to the Grand Arandelle Hotel, where the press would be. His engine roared and when they arrived, they were greeted with hundreds of paparazzi, snapping hundreds of shots. Knowing Jackson Overland and his mystery girl had come, the security was on 24/7 standby and 9 men surrounded Jack and Elsa as they exited the Lamborghini and walked towards the ballroom which was filled with many reporters from different companies.

He got to the stage that had a table covered with white table cloth and held Elsa's hand. Ellie was sitting right next to him with a microphone in her hand.

"Welcome to Jackson Overland's Press Conference. All questions will be considered before answered. Questions regarding the Frost World Tour will not be allowed to keep the element of surprise," Ellie said sternly with her '_I'm-jackson's-manager-you-better-be-respectful-to-me'_ voice.

"The press has started."

Immediately the room roared with questions.

Jack looked at Elsa's blue eyes and saw that she was looking a bit nervous. A look he hasn't seen from her. How on earth was he going to answer questions about a girl with one piece of information... that was her name?

Elsa Winters. The name that rang in his head for the millionth time this morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to Kahnartis aka my internet pen pal? We've been working together a lot recently and future chapters will certainly be entertaining. (: She beta'd my work and I beta'd hers! Check her story out.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave some reviews- include :<strong>

**- A QUESTION YOU WANT TO ASK ELSA & JACK DURING THE PRESS.**

**One question per review!**

**Let's get this story to 50 reviews! :D We're pretty close guys!**

**And to all the follows, Thank you and I HOPE I SATISFIED THE ONE WEEK THIRST OF THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nightrxy<strong>

**[ January 21, 2015 - 12:51 am ]**


	4. Press Conference!

**Disclaimer :** None of the characters belong to me, but the plot of this fanfic does.

* * *

><p><strong>I have something important to tell everyone who's currently reading. Fanfiction user or just a guest. Please stay till the end and read my message :) And- Check out my second Jelsa fanfic! "Casting A Spell".<strong>

**Special Thanks : All the Chapter 3 Reviewers. I asked all of you guys what interview questions you wanted for this chapter! Couldn't have done it without you guys! Replies to guest reviewers below.**

**-Michelle-**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on chapter 3:<strong>

"The press has started."

Immediately the room roared with questions.

Jack looked at Elsa's blue eyes and saw that she was looking a bit nervous. A look he hasn't seen from her. How on earth was he going to answer questions about a girl with one piece of information... that was her name?

Elsa Winters. The name that rang in his head for the millionth time this morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 : Press Conference!<strong>

Elsa could only gape at the scene before her— Jack was answering questions like it was nothing!

"J-jack- this is intense," Elsa paused. Jack gave her a look that somehow had the power to reassure her. It's game on for Elsa Winters and she was going to dominate this press— despite the fact it was actually about Jackson Overland.

"How did you two meet?!" A reporter shouted from the back before she could think.

"She slapped me,"

"I slapped him," They replied in unison. The crowd of reporters were laughing hysterically as they scribbled down notes.

"Is she one of your inspirations for your songs on your Frost album?"

"Well- no. But she will be, in future songs!" Jack answered with a wink at Elsa.

"What is your favorite song from the Frost album Ms?"

Elsa looked dumbfounded. She _hated_ him before she met him so she never did get to listen to any of his songs, so she made up one.

"It's not on the Frost album… but I really enjoyed his cover of Pina Coladas by Rupert Holmes." Elsa answered. This wasn't half a lie! Elsa secretly loved that song and anyone who covered it just earned her respect. It was a guilty pleasure for the next CEO of Winter Corps.

"How long have you been dating?!" Someone asked from the front row. Elsa and Jack gulped.

"_2 days?" _Elsa mouthed to Jack. _"2 months...?"_ Jack replied her. She nodded.

"We've been dating for two months…" He paused, "It's _really_ hard to believe how fast time flies!" He tried to make it sound as convincing as possible.

"Where did you two meet?!"

Elsa literally laughed out loud! It was a_ totally _unromantic meeting. He spilled her vanilla latte!

"Grocery store," "Arandelle Market..." Jack and Elsa said dryly, Jack face palmed at the memory wishing he could've made it a bit more romantic.

"To Jackson! Why did you caption her _#Angel _on Instagram two days ago!?"

Elsa stared at Jack. He was blushing but of course the reporters already knew that.

"Well… she just looks perfect. Angelic in fact. She's hardworking and has such a nice heart— that's why I called her an angel." Jack replied sheepishly.

"Who's the better kisser?" A reporter asked in a French accent. Jack's jaw literally dropped. He had just met her— he didn't get a chance to kiss her yet…!

"Me," Elsa said confidently— when she really had no idea.

"Her," Jack shrugged and looked the other way.

"Did you take her to your house last night ?"

"Um, yes. She was unconscious because of extreme lack of sleep and I was lucky enough to be there to save her." Jack said smirking, Elsa just shot him a 'that-totally-did-not-happen!' stare.

"Who's better in bed?!"

Ellie grabbed the mic and coughed out loud, "This question is strictly left unanswered—"

"She's a _lot _better," Jack replied with a smirk plastered on his face.

The crowd and Ellie went quiet.

Silence filled the room and Elsa was stunned.

"Overland I'm going to _barbecue_ you when you get home," she said with an evil tone.

"N-next question..!" Jack shouted before he lost his life to this… woman.

"_Quelle est la chose la plus étrange que vous avez fait?_" asked a French reporter. It wasn't a surprise that none of the other reporters understood. It was quite a misleading question…_ 'What are the wildest things you've both done?'_

"Together or?" Jack asked.

"Together."

Jack pondered about the wildest things they've both done. Does seeing him half naked include? Or the time he pulled her into a hug when she was raging at him? But one thing definitely stood out.

"I lent her my _favorite _jacket."

Elsa was really about to say about the time she poked his abs, but that was a lot too personal for her tasting.

"I almost had vanilla for breakfast with him," truth be told, Elsa was shocked he could speak French. That was very unexpected.

"_Waarom weten we niet of het een geheim is?"_ A Dutch reporter asked, all the other reporters looked at him with a confused look. They obviously couldn't speak Dutch.

But Elsa did.

"Mijn ouders verbiede me het om te daten met een beroemd iemand, door mijn werk."

All the reporters stared at Elsa now— she could speak Dutch?! Jack was goggling at her.

"What did you just answer? What did he ask? Woah- Was it about _me_?" Jack whispered, eyebrows twitching.

"It was nothing much. He was asking why we kept it a secret and… I just said it was because I'm not allowed to date famous people."

Jack just…yeah he just shut up from that point on.

"When are you getting married?!"

Cricket noises could be heard from the 'couple's brain.

"We're not yet engaged," "Yeah—We have no idea…" They both trailed off, Jack and Elsa's pitch getting higher.

"When will the kids come?!"

"UH—!"Elsa muttered out loud. "MAYBE 20 YEARS-?" Jack shouted, an awkward smile on his face as sweat started appearing on his face and hands.

"What did you have for breakfast !?"

"French toast, roasted tomatoes and scrambled eggs!" Jackson yelled with pride!

"What's the hottest outfit she's worn that turns you on!?"

Jack scratched his head and cocked an eyebrow at Elsa. "Well," he paused, "She could be wearing a paper bag and it'd still turn me on."

That earned him a smack from Elsa.

And probably a bruise later on.

Then the question came.

The deadly question.

" and your girlfriend— vanilla or chocolate?" A reporter asked with dead serious tone.

Elsa and Jack had a mini staring contest.

"CHOCOLATE!" Jack yelled out loud.

"VANILLLLLAA!" Elsa shouted at him.

The reporters could only stare at the arguing couple all because of a simple question about vanilla and chocolate.

Little did they know how much of a _big _deal it was to Jack and Elsa; this wasn't just about flavors. Oh this was _so_ much more.

Backstage, Ellie could only groan in frustration on how the reporters were completely drifting out of topic on the Frost World Tour. She was about to crumple their heads one by one! They were wasting such precious time! But at least Jack looked extremely happy. His eyes were filled with life and the way he was smiling; arguing with Elsa, the reporters looked like they were having a lot of fun too.

But… what they were going to write about him— would be deadly.

This is Hollywood after all.

…"So, Jackson. Are you aware that you're dating Elsa Winters—?" asked a reporter, he was obviously smirking with the tone he was using to ask this question. Jack just felt this _was _a normal question. He was pretty confident with his answer.

"Yeah I am," Jack replied while smiling at Elsa. She smiled back but inside, she was…mentally drained and this question. This question just _had_ to be asked. Obnoxious reporters.

"Oh, so I'm guessing you know she's the daughter of a billionaire and the next CEO of Winter Corps?" the reporter asked back with a smug look plastered on his face.

The crowd and Jack went silent for a long time.

Ellie backstage just stood there—Elsa Winters, billionaire? CEO? And Jack…?

Such two different worlds and yet they seemed so inseparable.

But as the reporter asked that, Jack could only stay silent and his brain was shutting down. Billionaire? Winter Corps? What the heck was that?

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone who was generous to give reviews, follows and favorites.<strong>

**Favorites honestly make me smile.**

Some of you guys asked for my blog. I posted it on my profile. .

it's nightrxy . wordpress . com !

remove spaces :)

* * *

><p><strong>I'd just like to drop by and actually tell you guys—the struggles of being an author here.<strong>

There are so many people coming on this site every day, reading about their favorite OTP'S and such.

The ratio of readers to authors is reaaaally huge and writing is a lot different that just reading. Trust me, I've read almost all the T Fanfics here in the Jelsa fandom.

Authors spend a lot of time researching, thinking and improving their plots and a..

a little review like

"Hey thanks so much for updating! Keep it up!"

Could really brighten up their day. A lot of fanfics don't get the recognition they deserve. **So how about we show our authors some love? :)**

* * *

><p>Gg : I hope i satisfied your needs for the press.<p>

Guest (1) : Thank you so much I'm honored..! I update every Thursdays or Fridays (GMT+7) :)

Guest (2) : I will be continuing this, don't worry! :D

* * *

><p>Hugs to <em>Kahnartis<em> (who despite all her busy schedules, got some time to beta my work!) BIG MEGA HUG TO HER OK GUYS. And _Gracialoveme_, she was the one who translated the interview in Dutch AND French. I didn't want Google Translate messing it up so I asked her for help :)

Till next time.

**Remember, your reviews keep me going. AND PM'S! DON'T BE SHY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nightrxy<strong>

**[ January 29,2015 - 7:42 pm ] **


	5. Lies

**Disclaimer :** None of the characters belong to me, but the plot of this fanfic does.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the follows and favorites on both of my stories, leave a nice review. I read all of them :) Especially CRITICISM. <strong>

**I just got wifi right now. It was on her period for 4 days, turning off and on ;-; Enjoy. Replies to guests below, fanfiction users get a PM.**

**~Michelle**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on <strong>**Chapter 4 : **

"Oh, so I'm guessing you know she's the daughter of a billionaire and the next CEO of Winter Corps?" the reporter asked back with a smug look plastered on his face.

The crowd and Jack went silent for a long time.

Ellie backstage just stood there—Elsa Winters, billionaire? CEO? And Jack…?

Such two different worlds and yet they seemed so inseparable.

But as the reporter asked that, Jack could only stay silent and his brain was shutting down. Billionaire? Winter Corps? What the heck was that?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 : Lies.<strong>

**Elsa Winters (P.O.V)**

I didn't know they would ask that question. The CEO thing. Jack looked— absolutely stunned. He had the expression, the Overland 'WTF' face. Gosh, I felt so guilty. I should've told him earlier. But I was _scared_, I was scared that he would treat me different once he knew I'm part of something bigger than just the entertainment industry.

But then he took the mic.

"I do. I guess that explains why she's amazing in everything she does." he replied, yet his voice sounded rasp and hoarse. As if he needed more than just a cup of water. I knew I was the constant focus of their attention but I never thought that they would do this much research—reaching all the way to the fact that I was the next heir. I saw Ellie walking on stage with a drink in her hands, and handed it to Jack. She grabbed the mic from him and brought it to her mouth.

"That ends the press conference. The Frost World Tour will be starting on January as of next year and tickets will be sold all around the world tonight, special promos shall be given to the first 10,000 HiJacks. Thank you." she said sternly, though if you knew her personality…she sounded like she was _breaking_ inside. I saw Jack walk down the stage, face down. I followed and we headed to the lobby where his Lamborghini was. He put on his black sunglasses and snuck into the car. I followed him and sat next to him as he warmed out the engine. Then suddenly the Lamborghini jerked and he was driving extremely fast.

"Jack! What the hell?!" I shouted to him, putting on my seatbelt. He simply ignored me—and then the tyres screeched as they reached a halt.

"Don't _'what-the-hell_' me, ," he replied with a rough tone, emphasizing on my name with a mocking tone.

"Okay. ," I replied, mimicking him. When inside, I was crumbling. I didn't want to lose him— as weird as that sounds. Really Elsa? Lose him? How could you lose someone you that didn't belong to you? He made me feel something…special. It was something that I couldn't describe. He made me feel like I didn't always have to be the grown up—made me feel my age, and most of all…he made me feel like I was_ worth_ fighting for.

_Don't let them know, don't let them see. _

"Be the good girl, you always have to be," I murmered to myself. Jack's eyes widened when he heard these words come out of my mouth.

_Was it something I said?_

**Jackson Overland (P.O.V)**

That line. I've heard it somewhere. It must have been a jingle mom sang to me and Ellie when we were younger—but how on earth did she of all people get it? God I feel so guilty. I've been acting like an absolute jerk to her after the press. That really wasn't the image I wanted to give to her, of all people. I had no idea how to express my emotions—that's why I wrote songs. They were keys to my heart, things that I couldn't express in words were translated into a universal language. Music. Maybe I should get better titles for them…some just sounded way to cheesy.

"I'm sorry," I groaned in frustration. That _wasn't_ how it was supposed to come out. I stretched out from my seat and took a big breath. I saw her looking anxious, as if she's done something wrong. She didn't, I just never asked about her life. Or her job. _Or the fact that she's the next CEO._

"It's not your fault okay, princess?" I told her. She covered her eyes with her palm as she leaned back to the chair.

"Shut up," she paused, "I'm sorry. I should've told you sooner…". She genuinely looked upset and guilty. A look on her face that broke through her strong and confident facade. I felt like an a-hole. The A word really wasn't in my mood right now. But I wanted to cheer her up. Heck— I _needed_ to cheer her up.

I leaned towards her and gently removed her palms exposing her closed eyelids and her flushed cheeks.

"Hey,"

"What."

"You know—not every guy gets to date the next heir to Winter Corps." I smiled to her. She opened her eyelids and looked at me with confusion.

"You're not mad at me?"she cocked her head to the side.

"Well…it did shock me but, I can't stay mad at you forever." I replied with a grin. How could anyone stay mad at her? She was way to innocent for her own good.

"Gosh- Jackson I'm really sorry." she mumbled, looking out the window.

"It's Jack. Jack Frost—or you can call me prince charming,"

She let a laugh escape her lips and held her stomach since she was laughing so laud.

"Jack Frost? Whose that?" she asked between her laughs.

"Me, of course your highness."

"I know none of someone with the name Jack Frost, sire."

"I've heard he's devilishly handsome,"

"Perhaps he's disgustingly nutritious as well?" What the hell did she just say? _Nutritious? _

"Winters, if you wanted to kiss these lips you could've told me," I smirked.

"Bring your lips somewhere else, Frost." she jutted her chin to me.

The tension was gone. We were back to the beginning, her as the CEO wouldn't bother me at all— she could be the president and I'd still be in a trance.

**Elsa Winters**

She leaned towards him, trying to get pay back for his previous flirt scenes.

"So— , I believe you were talking about…a prince charming?" she asked in a sing-song tone.

"Oh yes I was, he's very good looking," Jack snorted a reply.

"Do I know him by any chance…?"

"Perhaps, he doesn't talk to many people."

"I see, by any chance—is he a momma's boy?" Elsa questioned.

"I do believe so." he replied, smirking and inching closer to her.

"How incorrigible can you get Frost?" Elsa sighed with a chuckle.

"An incorrigible flirt is what I am—"

"Couldn't agree more,"

Suddenly, a jingle sound.

_Beep. Beep. Beeeddooodoo. _

"I gotta take this, wait a sec." Elsa said, reaching for her iPhone.

"Hello this is Elsa Winters,"

"_We need you at the headquarters A.S.A.P ," _

"What occasion is it?"

"_We have a huge meeting regarding the new construction for the Winters Resorts that we'll be opening in two months." _

"Which? In Japan or?"

"_It really depends, we're opening a lot this year so we might be discussing more than just the construction." _

"Are all representatives of each team going to be present?"

"_Yes, management up to the design team will be joining the meeting." _

"Got it, I'll be there as fast as I can. Thanks Dan!"she replied. Jack's brow lifted in surprise.

"Whose Dan?"

"No one important…" Elsa replied, knowing she was clearly pissing him off.

"Well he sounded important," he grumbled, taking the steering wheel.

"He's my secretary who works right in front of me," she teased.

"Wow, he _must_ be entertaining." said Jack sarcastically.

"Calm down Frost, he's just an employee!" she laughed.

"Yeah well—"

"Someone jealous?"Elsa poked Jack on the shoulder. Jack put his hands up in the air and groaned.

"Gosh—woman you are going to be the death of me!"

"Drive up to Winter Building please, !"

"What? Am I your personal driver for the day?" Jack cocked his brow.

"Well, since you asked—"

"Winter Buildings here we come…" he muttered."Most girls would kill to have Jack Frost as a_ personal_ driver." he emphasized on the personal.

"I know," she smiled.

Elsa really wasn't paying attention anymore, she drifted off to sleep and snuggled to the right side of the seat. She wasn't used to all this press-conference event, nobody would. But then, Jack Frost and Ellie Frost aren't just anybody's. Jack could only grin at how she was such a light sleeper, how here features stayed the same when he first watched her sleep—in his arms.

Unbeknownst to both of them, Elsa just received a text.

_Dan(Winter Corps.)_

_ —I forgot to say, your parents are here._

* * *

><p><strong>Big ass hug to all the reviews. We're nearing closer and closer to 100! :D<strong>

**I hoped this surprised Kahnartis or something. First chapter without her beta hands since we got off topic and ended up talking about zombie moans and it's a huuuge delay to upload it on a sunday instead of a friday for me...**

**Yeah. **

**Leave a follow and a favorite and...**

_**Write your favorite fruit in the reviews!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Replies To Guests : <strong>

To : Aya

I'm currently writing my own wattpad story! I'll be sure to check your Jelsa one out. (:

To : Guest

Thank you so much *w*! *gives you burgers*

To : immaguest

I won't give up till I'm done writing it! :D

To : Guest

THANK'S FOR THE CONGRATS 3

To : Guest

I usually update on Fridays (Thursdays in the US). But due to my wifi's sudden period, well. It got delayed I'm sorry :(.

* * *

><p><strong>Nightrxy<strong>

**[ February 7, 2015 - 9:19 pm ]**


	6. Uh Oh

**Disclaimer : None of the characters belong to me, but the plot does.**

* * *

><p><strong>83 Reviews, 45 Favorites and 67 follows. I can't express my gratitude. 17 more and we'll be at 100! I'll be uploading a special Valentine's Day special for this fanfic as a separate story. Check it out soon! <strong>

**~Michelle/Nightrxy**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Chapter 5 : <strong>

Elsa really wasn't paying attention anymore, she drifted off to sleep and snuggled to the right side of the seat. She wasn't used to all this press-conference event, nobody would. But then, Jack Frost and Ellie Frost aren't just anybody's. Jack could only grin at how she was such a light sleeper, how here features stayed the same when he first watched her sleep—in his arms.

Unbeknownst to both of them, Elsa just received a text.

_Dan(Winter Corps.)_

_ —I forgot to say, your parents are here._

* * *

><p>"Ms. Winters, wake up…"Jack groaned as he pulled over to the Winter Corps main lobby. It was quite grand, the sophisticated design was a combination of different architecture "Mmmhhm…" came the reply from the blonde. She was still deep in her slumber and Jack couldn't helped himself. He pinched her cheek.<p>

"WHO'S THE ONE WITH THE GUN!?" Elsa shouted pointing her hand at Jack. He was way too shocked, and put both his hands up as an act of self-defense._ Was she always this scary?!_

"I'M INNOCENT, MA'AM!" he yelled back to her, eyes still wide open. Elsa dozed back and started mumbling things related from socks all the way to butter knives.

"Princess, I suggest you wake up now because we're at Winter Corps," he said while moving the strands of hair from her face. He just loved the way they felt like silk whenever he touched them; her eyes bulged out at the mention of Winter Corps.

"_Excuse me_?" she asked, quickly fixing her hair and tried her best to make it look like she wasn't sleeping in Jackson Overland's car. Jack chuckled at her sudden change of mood, and put on his signature retro styled sunglasses, and opened the door to his Lamborghini and walked out. He walked to Elsa's side and opened the door in the most gentlemanlike way possible.

"Ms. Winters, we've been waiting for you arrival," he spoke in the most professional voice he could, smirking when he saw she was blushing.

"Frost, you're causing traffic."

"Oh I would cause traffic for you _anytime_," he replied, tossing the keys to the valet right next to the main entrance.

"What's up with the get up?" Elsa asked, signaling to his sunglasses.

"Did you want the whole world to know you're dating the one and only," his fingers pointing to his body, "Jackson Overland?" Before Elsa could make a smug reply to him, she was cut off by a man that could be mistaken for a huge security guard. Jack could simply gape at the size of the man in front of him! He was about 190 cm tall and was buff and looked _extremely_ aggressive.

But then he went on one knee and held Elsa's hand.

_So much for the aggressive vibe._

"Ms. Winters, where have you been?!" he asked in such a high tone that it surprised Jack.

"Oh calm down, Dan!" Elsa chuckled and Jack could only stare in complete disbelief, she had a grown man on his knees for goodness' sake!

"You haven't been here for _ 2_ days!" he cried out loud "Yeah, I had some…problems to deal with," she looked at Jack.

"Anyways, Ms. Winters, did you get the text?" Dan asked, standing up straight and tidying his suit. Elsa tilted her head to the side when—

"Elsa darling! How good it is to see you again," a voice called out from the elevator. She recognized this voice—_mom_? Her gaze shifted from Dan to the lady that was standing in the middle of a dozen men with black suites and sunglasses. They looked a lot like thugs to the average people, but this was really a normal sight for Elsa. Her mom was a world renowned business consultant, along with her father who was one of the top 10 richest men in the world. So, it was only practical that she had bodyguards at all time, she is known to keep the world's business in order.

"M-mom?" Elsa asked in pure shock. She took a step forward to give her mom a big hug when a loud, thundering voice shook the lobby.

"Elsa! Idun!?"

It was her dad. They had somehow miraculously all met in the lobby and practically _all_ the employees were staring at them.

"Daddy?"

"Oh Elsie, look at how much you've grown!" he exclaimed, giving her a big hug. Elsa felt sandwiched between her parents after her mom had joined the group hug.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" Elsa questioned.

"We're here for a business meeting," Idun replied casually, smiling at her daughter.

"Yes, and the most important matter of all is…" her father said, voice sounding more serious by the minute.

"The fact that _you're_ dating Jackson Overland." her mother replied sternly.

The room went quiet.

"What?"Jack asked.

"How did you find out…?" Elsa started sweating and she was nervous—her parents knew.

"Oh for that matter, I suggest we go to the meeting hall." her father said.

**Jack Frost (Previously Jackson Overland)**

He had no idea what was happening. These people looked extremely powerful—somehow, the two people sandwiching Elsa looked like the Angelina Jolie and the Brad Pitt of the business world. The way they walked in, the atmosphere that changed once they spoke—God what has he gotten himself into?

"We're going to be needing him," her father gestured to Jack.

"What? Why? Dad, are you serious?"

"Very," her father deadpanned. Jack gulped and followed them to the meeting hall. It was a room with an extremely long table in the center and had a chandelier right above it. There were about 12 fancy chairs and woah—was that the pillow Jack saw for $900?! Elsa's mother—Idun, gestured for her bodyguards to leave the room, leaving Jack, Elsa, and her parents.

"So, Elsa," her mom began.

"What were you thinking?" her dad continued.

"_What was I thinking?"_ Elsa asked herself out loud.

"You're dating a _celebrity_…?" her mother asked, emphasizing on celebrity.

"W-well, n-not really b-but…"

"_Not really_?" her dad repeated, brow furrowing.

"Oh, what good news! We want you to break ties with him as soon as possible." her mom exclaimed, clapping her hands together like they had solved a very big problem. However, Jack was still frozen—they were talking about him as if he wasn't there!

"Mom, I can't understand what you're saying…" Elsa mumbled back.

"Oh honey, such a simple statement to decipher!"

"I'm sorry, what's the problem?" Jack asked, trying to make the situation a lot less awkward between them.

"The problem is my little Elsie over here is dating."

"Elsie?"

"That's what my husband calls her. He's a bit of a…"

"Listen up son, if you dare do _anything_ to her, cutting a_ single strand _of her hair, I'll have you taken care of." Jack's jaw had slammed down to the floor and he was petrified.

"Over protective." Elsa muttered under her breath.

"Honey, Elsa…" the man said motioning them to leave the room. Elsa gulped and stole a glance to look at Jack. He was sweating and his eyes were twitching and his teeth were chattering. _'I guess dad really does have this effect on people…probably why I never had boyfriends in high school. Or middle school. Or elementary—no! Too young!' _Elsa thought to herself. Jack gave her a 'save-me-I'll-do-anything' look and she could only look away from him. She knew when her father gave 'the talk' it was meant to be a very private thing.

Had anyone survived before?

Elsa's father gave him a look and rubbed his forehead.

"How on earth did you end up with my daughter?"

It's as if this question has been asked more than a million times so far, it really wasn't a romantic meeting, why was everyone so keen in knowing?

"She slapped me, sir." Jack said, gesturing to his right cheek. The man gave a huge laugh that roared through out the room and thrust his hand out for Jack to…shake? Jack was about to shake his hand when it was pulled right back.

"_Too slow_, and this is the man my daughter is with?" he sighed.

Jack mentally groaned. This was going to be an extremely long talk…

**Elsa Winters **

Outside, Elsa and her mom, Idun were waiting in a separate VIP lounge often used by their premium clients. Elsa shifted and she felt extremely awkward, despite the woman next to her being her mom.

"So…mom…"

"Yes, it's mother, by the way." Elsa sighed—was it always this way between mother and daughter…?

"I heard we're here for a business meeting? About one of the resorts we're making in Japan?" Elsa questioned.

"No, we've decided to change plans and shifted to a country named Indonesia," her mom replied casually, opening her tablet where she started working. Elsa was genuinely confused, Winter Corps. specializes in making Winter and Skiing resorts, and now they were shifting to a country named Indonesia? She was quite aware that it was a tropical country, she's heard of it before during her elementary geography studies. But she's never been there, even though she's been to France, Italy, Spain, and _all _those European wonders.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. There's snow in Indonesia?" Elsa asked. Her mom grinned, that was the first time in forever where Elsa saw her mother grin while working. The truth is that she's always been away with her father since they were always busy with their jobs. She really couldn't work out why…they had all the money in the world and yet they couldn't spare some time for their _kids? _

"Heavens no! Well, if you're talking about snow, there is only one place there with snow—on a mountain,"

"Mount Puncak Jaya," they both said in unison. They laughed, and somehow it felt less awkward between them.

"Did you know that there was this legend near one of our hotels in Jeju about a dragon?" her mom said, sounding very excited. Elsa shook her head and her mother closed her tablet and a glint of shine could be seen on her eyes.

"It was about a snake who wanted to be a dragon!" she motioned her hands to make it look like slithering snake. "He worked really hard and such, but then he did something awful. He stole something, Elsa!"

"What did he steal, mother?"

"He stole something precious from the Gods."

"And what happened then?"

"He was cursed into a stone when he was transforming from a snake to a dragon, so his head was the only thing that became a dragon as he was turned into stone!" Elsa felt a tingly sensation in her stomach, she smiled at her mom. It had been ages since she told Elsa a story. Even though they were at a quiet VIP lounge, she felt like they were in a different place. In her head, there was an upbeat ukulele song when her mom told stories, they always had something the world lacked…magic.

Idun smiled at her daughter and she finally takes in how much she's actually grown. Her cheeks were no longer chubby but were slender and her eyes no longer had a childish and wild glow, those blue orbs no represent elegance and sophistication.

"Elsie…" she said, cupping Elsa's right cheek. "You've grown to be a very beautiful woman." Elsa gave her mom a wide smile, a luxury nobody else had other than her parents.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't here for you when you needed—"

but she was cut off by a crashing sound. Or someone breaking a chair in half.

"Oh dear." Idun muttered. She obviously knew something was going on with Elsa's companion and her father.

They both could only pray that Jack had survived.

* * *

><p><strong>(HI AUTHORS NOTES DON'T USUALLY GET READ SO THIS IS MY VERSION OF ONE.)<strong>

_**7:32 am**_

Today was February the 13th. One of the dark days, but ironically…the day everyone got flowers. Michelle for one only got 3, from all her lesbian friends from class. Her jaw dropped when one of her classmates got a whole bouquet with a dramatic Valentines Day greeting from one of the upper graders.

He practically knocked about 12 times when our homeroom teacher was in the worst mood of all time—then opened the door ferociously and walked up to one of my friends, Ruby. He held the bouquet in his hands and gave it to her.

"Happy Valentines Day, Ruby."

And then he went storming out.

Michelle mentally face palmed when she saw her teacher giving the 'Who-the-hell-are-you?' look. She guessed it was a great thing to do. In public—if only that could happen more often. But that's not really the purpose of Valentines day. It shouldn't only be spent with your lovers but with all the people you care about. Care and Love should be given everyday and anytime.

_**3:37pm**_

Michelle stared at the dark clouds surrounding her school. She was waiting anxiously for her driver, or anyone to pick her up. Gosh she's been waiting for about 3 hours and the weather looks like it's getting a lot worst.

"Mom—?" she called out with the school's phone. You see, she never brought her phone to school—or anywhere. It wasn't a necessity for her, she thought it would be cool to interact with one another. She groaned in frustration when nobody picked up the call.

Her eyes looked extremely tired and her black hair was messed up from its usual ponytail. The worst part—was her aching back, her bag got a lot heavier ever since the projects started pouring in. She's been getting so much work lately that her eye bags getting darker each night since she's been sleeping at 1 every day.

"Hey Meg, could I maybe hitch a ride?" she asked one of her best friends. But she was a tad too busy playing games, games that were a bit too touchy-touchy with the school player—especially since it was a day before Valentines Day. Michelle mumbled some things about 'not too much PDA' and 'this is a school—' under her breath. She headed up the stairs, hands in her grey hoodie, hoping to find a ride before they finished dance practice. She cringed at the thought of her doing those silly moves of jumping up and down, moving your knees in the most awkward way and pointing at the audience, and then she saw Olive, who was one of her best friends. Who actually knew she wrote fan fictions and stories.

"Olive! Wait up!" she called out. Olive gave her a smile and ran up to hug her.

"Hello my main," Olive said.

"Hello to you too,mango."

"Shut up, banana."

"I saw a banana hoodie for $39," Michelle exclaimed, making gestures to show how cool it was.

"Mangos shall always reign!"

"No- TIS IS THE TIME FOR BANANAS TO SHINE!"

"How's your fanfic going?" Olive asked out of the blue.

"It's going okay I guess, it's a bit tricky to find the time to actually update and think of a plot twist and such…"

"You're working on the 7th chapter right now, right?"

Michelle gave her a look and scratched her head.

"Y-yeah. I'm working on it, I uploaded a preview on my blog a few days ago on _**'fandoms & fanfictions**_…"

"No way! You do know that our teachers and friends can open that stuff right? He practically posted your wordpress on the board yesterday!" she exclaimed.

"Whaaat? Seriously?"

"Yeah, there's this huge nightrxy . wordpress . com on the board right now,"

"I made sure it was password protected."

"I NEED THE PASSWORD NOW—" Olive yelled, showing her creepy-ass eye balls bulging out.

"It's _**redcarpethobos**_."

"Why hobos?"

"I dunno man, future job?"

"Hell no,"

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to all the guests : <strong>

**_ 10:_ **Thank you, I'm honored to hear that :)

**_RandomPerson:_** Do you think she got screwed-or did I fail in making that effect ;-;?

**_1BookWorm:_** WAS THIS GOOD ENOUGH GAHHH

**Special Mentions :**

_**Kahnartis :** O_ne of the greatest beta readers ever. I can't even explain how many red marks and highlights there was! She's amazing, KUDOS TO HER FOR STICKING WITH ME DESPITE MY HORRID SPELLING.

We're, no I'm selling alcoholic H2O for $69.99

Just kidding.

**I'd like to know your thoughts on this chapter! I love reading about your fruits as random as they are. So this time, include your favorite chips brand.**

**I'm not gonna lie, I have loads. Constructive criticism are the best kinds of reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nightrxy<strong>

**[ February 14, 2015 ; 12:42 am ]**


	7. The Talk and a Bonus!

**Disclaimer : None of the characters belong to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : Unedited.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>98 reviews, we're so close to 100! I have to say, thank you so much to ElsaTheSnowQueen2. She reviewed each chapter, and that motivated me a lot knowing what you guys felt about my story.<strong>

**BIG HUGS TO EVERYONE WHO'S BEEN HERE SINCE THE START! I know most of the reviewers from Chapter 1, and it's sad that I don't see them anymore. I want to have this close relationship with you guys, and just letting you know...you guys are amazing.**

**~Michelle/Nightrxy**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Chapter 6 :<strong>

"Elsie…" she said, cupping Elsa's right cheek. "You've grown to be a very beautiful woman." Elsa gave her mom a wide smile, a luxury nobody else had other than her parents.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't here for you when you needed—"

but she was cut off by a crashing sound. Or someone breaking a chair in half.

"Oh dear." Idun muttered. She obviously knew something was going on with Elsa's companion and her father.

They both could only pray that Jack had survived.

* * *

><p><strong>Jackson Overland (P.O.V)<strong>

"Let's get to the point shall we?" he asked me, palms folded and his eyes closed. I gulped, really not knowing how to deal with overprotective fathers. You gotta see me eye to eye, alright? I've never gotten the actual chance to 'date' a girl before. I've never gotten the chance to even make it to second base without her getting mobbed by my fans, or breaking up with me after the fame got to her.

"Y-yes sir," I stuttered. This was weird. Really weird. Jackson Overland doesn't stutter in front of anyone. I guess that doesn't apply to the chairman of Winter Corps. The man, father of the girl I just declared to the world is dating, is scary as hell.

"What the hell does this mean?" he roared, gesturing to the video playing on his iPad. The press conference interview, oh crap.

'_Who's better in bed? Oh, she's a lot better.' _

I was banging my head on a brick wall by the time the video reached that question. God, does every father watches video that include their daughters these days? Dads actually knew how to open Youtube?

"You've done that with my daughter?!" emphasizing on the deed. I was sweating everywhere, from my toes to my forehead, realizing how much mess I've gotten myself into. I quickly crossed my arms, making sure they were an X mark.

"No, sir!" I replied, acting as if I was talking to a war general. I shook my head and he grunted, playing the video again.

"Overland, you're not touching any part of my daughter you hear me?!" he roared, carrying a chair. Holy cow, was he about to throw that at me?! _No, this million dollar face isn't going to be hurt at all cost. _I dodged before the thousand dollar chair crashed into the huge doors.

This man was no joke! He brought a whole new meaning to overprotective. As the chair crashed into the million little exclusive pieces, the doors opened to reveal Elsa and her mom, Idun. He grunted in annoyance and he looked extremely pissed off. The way smoke seemed to appear out of his ears, was similar to the train me and Ellie used to watch when we were younger.

"You're crazy if you think I'm letting my daughter date you, Overland," he said, clenching his fists. This somehow annoyed me. Nobody in the right mind could tell what to do. That doesn't include my mom. You'll find out some other time.

"And why is that?" I blurted out. Crap. I really didn't know what had gotten in me, was it the fact that I had feelings for her or was it the fact that this man was clearly getting on my nerves as well?

"First of all, you're a useless investment for her and my company," he said. I cringed at the mention of 'company'. Was he really just being overprotective of her because she was the next CEO? To hell with this company! She is his daughter for God's sake!

"I'm anything but a useless investment, sir," I replied. Looking at how I made her blush.

**Elsa Winters (P.O.V)**

"You really don't know how you're making your daughter feel aren't you?" Jack questioned my father. I could slowly feel the urge to smack him in front of my parents. What the heck did he mean by the way they were making me feel?

"And what would those emotions be, young Overland?" my father said, a hint of amusement in his voice. Jack smirked and put his hands in his pocket.

"Pressure to being someone she's not," he replied casually. I sent him a glare, mouthing 'screw-you-shut-your-mouth-right-now'. Ironically, he decided to ignore me and continue with what he was saying. "Your daughter is 17, and she's training to become a CEO?"

"I see no problem in that," my dad declared, fixing his suit and his well composed façade.

"She's 17, she's supposed to be free! Exploring the world and all it's hidden secrets!" Jack said gently, giving me a 'just-trust-me' look. My father froze and looked at me, his eyes filled with shock.

"Elsa, is this true?" he asked. I gulped, not knowing what to say. I've always known my job, and what I'm supposed to do. Being the next CEO was no big deal to me, that's what I thought. That's what I believed.

"N-no," I said. Jack gave me a glare which sent chills down my spine.

"Bullshit," Jack stated, not looking amused. My mom's jaw dropped down and my father exploded into a series of laughter.

"I like your language," my father said, putting his hand on Jack's shoulder. I was blushing madly, who the hell says that in front of my parents?

Jack groaned in pain and I could understand why. My father practically squeezed his shoulder way too hard, and was sending Jack a death glare that matched my mom's. You see, my mother is a lot scarier when she's pissed.

"You use that language to either of us again," he said, "And I'll send a C4 to your house. Understand me?"

God, dad should really take a chill pill. Before i could intervene, my mother had this dark aura surrounding her. The flower that used to be in full bloom now cowered under my mother's aura. I backed up a bit, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

Dad's going to get his ass kicked by mom...not a pretty sight.

"Richard, you say one rude thing to this boy," she said, using the coldest tone I've heard from her. "And I will skin you alive."

My father gulped, knowing he was no match to my mom.

"Now, Jackson, am I right?" she asked, her voice full of life. I nearly choked at how fast her mood changed. Jack nodded awkwardly, knowing how dangerous mom really is.

"How about everyone sit down and let's have a cup of tea?" she said sweetly, sending a message to one of her henchman.

Jack and I sat next to each other, facing my parents, his fingers intertwined with mine as I knew we both felt the same emotion. Fear. Were they seriously going to give us the talk?

**Jackson Overland (P.O.V)**

I face-palmed at how blunt and straightforward her parents were. By the time they reached protection, Elsa and I burst our laughing, holding our stomachs and trying not to let our tears fall. This talk was actually pretty new to me, mom never bothered to give me one, probably because she knows I can't get pregnant.

Hallelujah to that.

"Jack! Elsa! We're not joking!" they shouted.

"With all due respect, we're 18!" I said. Elsa smiled at me and by the time the talk was over, I could proudly say I've managed to stay alive after the talk.

"Let's get going," I whispered to my platinum blonde's ear. She shivered at our close proximity, trying to push me away. Which ended up horrible, I'm a lot stronger and the force she was putting, barely hurt.

"God, Jack we're in the office!" she hissed, blushing madly. I nuzzled my head in the crook of her neck and I could feel the sudden jolt of electricity just by touching her soft skin.

"Then let's get out of hear," I mumbled. She was moving in all the wrong movements, her body grinding up to mine. Knowing her limits, I stopped and put on my sunglasses, grabbed her wrist and lead her to the lobby.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" she asked, obviously annoyed. I smirked at how feisty she became. From all -we're-in-the-office to my feisty angel.

"Secret," I replied with a grin, "Keep up with the pace, Winters."

* * *

><p><strong><em>( I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING )<em>**

Staring at the blank document, she sighed. She had no idea what to write. No motivation, and words couldn't flow the way they usually would. Michelle groaned in frustration, not knowing the reason she couldn't write.

It's been two damn weeks.

It might be the fact that she was just plain sick of English, or maybe because she hasn't gotten a decent sleep in weeks! Being editor-in-chief for the class' newspaper was agonizing and tiring. Making layouts and proofreading till 2am, has she lost her sanity? About 5 articles were still missing and she's been waiting for them for more than a week!

It would be her exams soon, and she had no idea how she would survive with the pile of tests, projects and cranky sisters.

"I need some sleep," she mumbled, looking at the clock that read 2:25am, when a skype message popped up.

'WE HAVE NO WORLD NEWSHRUEJDSK, PLS MAKE ONE IT'S DUE TOMORROW!11'

She rage quitted.

"I'm a fucking troll," she said, laughing as she typed the headline.

'Suicidal Donkey caught in the middle of Far-Far away's president, Willy Toffy's resident.'

_Far-Far Away's secret service has been a target to multiple critics after a shocking incident at president Willy Toffy's resident. The large castle walls of one of the land's most powerful nation, surprisingly couldn't stop a donkey break in. The dark grey animal was found breaking and pushing the thick walls of Willy Toffy's main office; head-banging till the point of death._

_"I-I have no words to describe what happened, that donkey looked extremely harmless to me, he didn't attack me or anything. He marched in front of the wall where Far-Far Away's national seal was...and started doing those horrid movements," the 58 year-old president stated after the incident._

_But, this was no ordinary donkey, he was in the middle of being drunk and what puzzled the public the most, was the fact that it was suicidal. _

_Once captured by the secret service, it was thoroughly examined by professionals. They have been examining the donkey now code named 'YEKNOD62', for three days and researched discovered a horrible fact._

_The donkey's body had signs of a deadly spell, most probably casted by a supreme enchantress. They have discovered a small insignia at on the donkey's upper thigh, in a color of striking red. The symbol had indescribable curves, multiple shapes from circles to heptagons and a letter X in the middle. _

_This has caused many speculations that this wasn't an event that 'coincidentally' happened. Unfortunately, the detectives have no idea what the insignia defines. The detective in charge, Lalambru Muffins, has arranged a meeting with the land's most notorious semiotic, Gav'son Techtar. _

_One things for sure, the president won't be having donkey's or any other animal in his residential palace in a long time._

"I think we're good," she said with a smile.

* * *

><p>If you didn't get the message, I got too much work load. I'm a perfectionist so I tend to spend a lot of time for my projects, I'm so sorry for the late update!<p>

**Replies to all the guests :**

**_10:_ THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**_RandomPerson:_** I suck at poker too! (:

**_1BookWorm:_** One word for you. LOL.

**_Guest:_** AWWW, thank you so much!

_**RaspberryCheesecake:**_ You're way too sweet!

* * *

><p>*BDMM TSST!*<p>

My favorite chips are Pringles and Chitato.

If anyone's questioning where is the Kahnartis mention...

HERE IT IS!

She's probably a bit busy, let's just pray she uses the alcoholic h2o I sent her.

* * *

><p><strong>Nightrxy<strong>

**[ February 27, 2015 ; 5:38 pm ]**


	8. Past(s)

**Disclaimer : None of the characters belong to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : Unedited. Might need to look for another beta-reader.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I MISS YOU GUYS WTF :( I barely see any of my previous readers anymore. Enjoy.<strong>

**~Nightrxy**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously On Chapter 7: <strong>

"Then let's get out of hear," I mumbled. She was moving in all the wrong movements, her body grinding up to mine. Knowing her limits, I stopped and put on my sunglasses, grabbed her wrist and lead her to the lobby.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" she asked, obviously annoyed. I smirked at how feisty she became. From all -we're-in-the-office to my feisty angel.

"Secret," I replied with a grin, "Keep up with the pace, Winters."

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa Winters P.O.V<strong>

He was taking me somewhere. Again. I looked around and saw the buzzing office, filled with my co-workers going back and fourth. The sound of keyboards and phone calls ringing, and the tangy smell of coffee which kept all these people up and working. A few murmurs and gasps when they saw me and an intimidating figure, but I shook them off. I looked at his fingers that were interlocked with mine as he lead me to the main lobby.

"Elsa!"

A man with white hair and a black suit approached me. He was smiling, and that accentuated his wrinkles that told me he's been here much longer than me. He was holding a stick, to help keep his balance, a silver ring placed on his ring finger. Bruce. Bruce Winters, and apparently my uncle. I stopped and gave him a smile, nudging Jack to wait for me. In all honesty, it wasn't a rare occasion to meet family members in the office. I had cousins that worked right on the floor above my office, and grandparents who were major stockholders. A list of people who I had to impress. A list of people who gave me the push to become better. After all, a little family competition never hurt anyone. Right?

"Oh, isn't it always a pleasure to see you uncle Bruce!" I said with a smile. I saved him the energy and walked to him, forgetting that I was still holding Jack's hand. My uncle smiled back, and using his free hand patted my forehead. He looked at me and scanned my attire, before stopping right where my fingers were intertwined with Jack's.

"Elsa, it's been a while since I've seen you in this...attire," he said, signaling to my sweater, skater skirt and booties. I gulped. My family was used to me in my formal attire. We're part of a business empire, what could you expect?

"Much less," he paused, "With a boy."

It seemed as if my whole family was against me of acting my age, especially being around a boy. Reasons why I had no other guy friends other than Kristoff.

"Jackson Overland," Jack said with a grin, holding his hand out.

"Overland," Bruce said, testing the word on his tongue. "Overland Mining, am I right?" Jack shook his head. I was about to tell him that he wasn't part of our industr—

"Oh yes!" Bruce exclaimed, his features brightening. Jack looked a bit awkward, shifting away from Bruce little by little. "Overland Power House!"

I should really stop this before it goes too far.

"N-no, Bruce," I said, holding his hand. "He's not from any of those companies, uncle." His features darkened; knowing that without the power of a strong family name, Jack was useless for me and the company.

This was a normal occurrence for me—heck this was every day of my childhood. I remembered how I had this friend, a feisty beautiful dark haired girl with dark brown eyes and pale skin. We met in kindergarten, a place where little minds interacted. Or a hell hole for kids to bully those with an inferior number of crayons. Her name was…I can't remember it, other than her last name, Thirsteè. The foundation of what my relatives based our friendships and connections on. On the day we were having a simple play date at our previous estate, my uncle and his wife had arrived from a business trip to pay a small visit. The mechanism he used when he eyed my young friend who was dressed in simple clothing, and the way my aunt was shocked at the fact I was befriending someone 'not of my status'.

"Elsa," he said, breaking my line of thoughts, "Keep in mind of your duties, and send my greetings to Anna."

I nodded before Bruce gave me a smile and walked to the direction of the meeting room. Ironic how that smile sent chills down my spine.

"Elsa," I heard the same low and rough voice, not knowing how many time Bruce repeated my name. I turned around and looked at Bruce with his piercing green eyes that haven't lost the fire despite his age.

"Do remember that we have a meeting regarding our Japan branch."

That's when Jack snorted out loud.

**Jackson Overland (P.O.V)**

Maybe I should have 'asked for a pardon' since I snorted. I couldn't help myself. I glanced at Elsa and her face was blank, and her eyebrows were twitching. She looked extremely pissed. Being the guy that I am, I nudged her and continued strolling down and heading for the lobby.

I hated the smell of coffee, it reminded me of old man pits. This office was starting to get on my nerves, there was absolutely no fun here. At all. It made me realize how…dull some people lives were. They had been too busy, working all their lives to enjoy themselves. The thought of Elsa living like this everyday chilled me to the bones.

What scared me even more, was the thought of me working like this. The entertainment industry was much more exciting than sitting behind a desk, heck I would rage quit on the spot.I started humming a catchy tune, when Elsa let go of my hand. Let me rephrase that, she swatted my hand away.

"Jack, I can't go," Elsa said stopped in the middle of his tracks and looked at her.

"And why not?" he asked, no longer cocking his right eyebrow. Elsa shook her head before glaring at him.

"You're a distraction," she said, "I have work to do." She walked off and headed to the direction of the meeting room where her parents were, fixing her attire and bringing her best game-on face.

"The hell, Elsa?" he hissed, heading her direction and catching up with her pace.

"You heard me, Frost." she replied before shutting the door. Jack leaned against the door and pressed his left ear, trying to hear what was going on.

'Yes, I apologize for being late,' her monotone voice said.

'Oh, Elsa, it's good to know you could join us,' Bruce's voice said, sound much lighter.

'Let's start the meeting, shall we?' Idun's voice said.

...

Jack groaned in annoyance before shoving his hands into his pockets. Winters and their business. He ended up putting his sunglasses back on, walking to the main lobby by himself, receiving multiple reactions from people he was way too pissed to deal with. Soon enough, there were flashes and clicking sounds that he was all too familiar with. He took his keys from the valet and entered his Lamborghini before speeding off, knowing he didn't have to bring anymore trouble to her sick family by dragging the paparazzi into their building.

For all he cared, drinking, partying, spending, attending parties and red carpet events were part of the package. Sure, it was like living under a microscope, paparazzi following him everywhere, fangirls who tracked his every move. Including what meals he ate. But the thought of changing someone's life by singing a song or tweeting them back, liking their Instagram post was a good reward.

He never chose to be a part of this industry, it chose him. Well, it did start from Ellie. he could remember how this all started, by a simple song meant for his pet rabbit who meant the world to him. He had no idea Ellie had recorded it and sent it to a few relatives. Word got out and one of his distant uncles had sent it to a producer who was serious enough to give him a record deal. Something as simple as a hobby, slowly started spreading and became a career. There were sleepless nights, heck there were countless sleepless nights. There were times where he and Ellie ended up with only two hours of sleep before starting a concert, and not to mention the unimaginable pressure of letting anybody down. And when he thought about it, him and Elsa's worlds weren't so far apart. They were both filled with struggle. They both knew that if they were willing to work hard for it, willing to know it wasn't easy, they would make it.

**Jackson Overland **

But, why the hell does she do that to herself? Doesn't she feel that she needs to loosen up? God, she needs help. You know, it wasn't uncommon for him to spice things up. Call me the guardian of fun, or the king of all clubs, or simply Jack Frost. The Prince of Hollywood. And Hollywood isn't anything without excitement.

"Hey man," he said, signaling to Eugene on the phone. Eugene, or more commonly known as Flynn Rider, his wingman.

"Whats up, bro?" he asked, his voice a bit slurring as if he was having a couple of shots. Jack could hear the voices of girls giggling in the background and shook his head in disgust. This man was a bigger party goer than Jack ever was.

"Damn," Jack replied as Eugene gulped down of what Jack thought to be none other than alcohol.

"Don't worry about me," Eugene groaned as he chugged another bottle, "I know my limits,"

Jack sneered. "Hell yeah," he replied with full sarcasm. Eugene laughed, remembering the time Jack ended up driving him home after his 22nd shot, before interrogating Jack with his own set of questions.

"So what brings you calling me?"

"I know it's weird," Jack started, "But how do you impress a girl?"

Eugene choked on whatever liquid he was drinking.

"Oh fuck," he said, sounding smug as ever. "Is the notorious Jackson Overland whipped?"

"The hell man," Jack grunted through the phone.

"Calm your tits," Eugene replied drily. "How about taking her on a date?"

"She has no taste of fun." Eugene groaned in frustration.

"You sure she's your type of girl?"

"How the heck should I know my type?" Jack asked, annoyed.

"Take her to a club?" Eugene asked with a hint of amusement.

"No," Jack deadpanned. He knew Elsa wasn't the girl who went to clubs, drank alcohol, let alone go to a 'normal' party.

"Damn your girl seems hard as hell." Jack sighed at how true this was. When he though about it, from the way Elsa lived on that penthouse, she never got a chance to slip out. Join those bon-fire parties with druggies. Join orgies—too far, Jack.

"You need some love experts."

"No crap man,"

"Sven's the guy for you." Jack sniggered, how the hell was Sven, professional boxer supposed to help with love?

"Or I could just call Kristoff," he said with a grin.

"Overland, I am highly offended."

Jack hung up, focusing on the road in front of him. He was wrecking his brain, searching for something that might make her loosen up. That's when the radio started playing Whitney Houston. His guilty pleasure. What? You couldn't blame a guy for liking her voice.

'I wanna dance with somebody that loves me,'

That definitely clicked something.

"Elsa Winters, prepare to get swept off your feet."

* * *

><p><strong>rantilicious; <strong>

Hi everyone, I'm sorry for the lack of update and all- I was extremely tired. This makes me sound like I'm always tired. LOL. I had my exams this week and spent every day sleeping so damn late it's not even cool anymore ;-;). I ended up getting a fever on the fourth day of my exams and screwing my IT test up.

And another apology to you guys would be for the amount of swears in this chapter and in future chapters. It's rated T, and I know I hate using swears in writings because I feel it lessens the quality...but after reading a lot, swearing just makes it more relatable. I don't know a single teenager or kids(welcome to our generation) that don't swear. I won't be using it too much, but just watch out for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to everyone! : <strong>

**To:Opopocandy**

Same, I should've made them a lot more blunt though.

**To:GraciaLoveMe**

I SHOULD DO THAT ONE DAY, THANK YOU IRENE. And bless the male species when they have the opportunity to experience child math.

**To:ElsaTheSnowQueen2**

THANK YOU SO MUCH U MAKE ME SMILE.

**To:Julissa **

Awww, that literally made my day c:

**To:Guest**

The pregnant thing was sarcasm since males cannot get pregnant (: Thank you, I've been working on the plot a lot and improving the purpose of my story.

**To:iShipManyShip**

Comment more, gosh it seems fun to talk to you! *^* Don't worry, it's fine to be awkward, I'm hella awkward. I'm so glad you liked the extra thing, I like writing it in third person :)

**To:WiredJelsaFan**

I would love to see your new chapter! Thank you so much! And, they were probably based on how my parents would act. But my parents are in this stage where they're shipping me with guys. sigh. XD

**To:1BookWorm **

LOLZIES SOUNDS SO DAMN CUTE

**To:Guest(2)**

HELLO THANK YOU SOMUCHMUCH!

**To:DeniseSiah**

Aw, thanks for sticking with the story.

**To:Guest(3)**

Gosh, really? I'm honored for this to be your favorite fanfiction! :)

**To:AvatarFreak17**

Yeah, I use P.O.V's to switch locations and such, to speed the story up. (; I DON'T MIND AWKWARD REVIEWS OKAY.

**To:HaveYouSeenThisOtaku**

Arigatou (_) I haven't spoken to an otaku in such a long time! Onegai, tell me what you thought of this chapter!

* * *

><p>FOLLOW FAVORITE &amp; REVIEW;<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nightrxy<strong>

**[ March 13 , 2015 ; 4 : 18 pm ]**


	9. it's a roller coaster!

_please don't kill me for this; it's important! i swear!  
><em>

She couldn't really grasp what she was writing, what she read however…brilliant. She needed to change her style of writing and she wasn't really sure her readers would be okay with the sudden change.

Her lamp getting dimmer by the second and her dying laptop, she flipped her table in annoyance. Just kidding with you, she didn't have the brainpower to do so.

**"Would it be alright for me to use cuss words in this fanfic?" she finally asked.**

Hopeful for replies and such, she ate her chocolate ice-cream and waited.

Basically, she was pigging out.

* * *

><p>In all honesty, I want to put swear words. I mean, they're teenagers, they're bound to use them! I think I've spoken on how I felt they would degrade the story, but you can't really imagine them not swearing forever right?<p>

_**And, huge twists and turns are coming!**_

_**Elsa is going to slay us all- **_

* * *

><p>Would it be a too much to ask for your opinions? I mean, there are about 8,000 views right now, and a couple hundred visitors. I want to know what you think of this story.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Don't worry, after your reviews (which I hope you'll write) I'll replace the chapterupdate it to an actual chapter. Notifying you guys first of course. It's all for the readers.

**It's a win-win solution, you give me your thoughts, I give you chapters.**

Sorry to say, but since I am still unsure, I won't be putting up the next chapter until I've gotten your input. Thank you. (I miss your salty criticism.)

LALALUFF YU,

Michelle.


End file.
